Sand Between My Toes
by Juniper11
Summary: He wasn't worth the pain, or so she told herself, so she was leaving for not so green pastures. - Sensei Series *
1. It's Hot in Suna

**Author: Juniper11**

**Series: Sensei**

**Pairing: Ino x ? (I don't know yet. I keep changing my mind. We'll see how it goes.) **

**Title: Sand Between My Toes**

**Warning: It's no secret that I haven't exactly written Ino before so…this is my version of Ino. She's not always very nice. This won't be a long story. Somewhere between 3 to 5 chapters and then we'll move on to Sakura's story. Also this story is part of a series. To know what is going on then I recommend reading my other story 'I'm In Love With My Sensei!' There are other stories in the series but in order to follow along with this one that's all you need. Okay so that's it.  
**

* * *

She was positively radiant and it was getting on Ino's last nerve. Her cheeks were flushed, her eyes were twinkling. It had to be one of the most disgusting displays she had ever seen. Seriously, Ino didn't even think they were fighting over her anymore. They were fighting just for the sake of fighting and it was nothing to be smug about. In fact, she should be downright angry.

Okay Ino could admit to herself that maybe…just maybe that was a bit of jealousy talking and maybe Tenten wasn't smug at all. But still she was just annoyed by her.

"-And then Gai hit him hard enough to go through three walls."

Sakura sighed making eye contact with Ino briefly before turning away to keep from laughing at the faces she was making. "Tenten has Gai even admitted to you that he has feelings for you?"

"Nope." Tenten said placing her arm on her lap and pouting slightly. They were in Ino's home _again_. Somehow her placed had become their designated meeting spot. She had a feeling that somehow this was all Sakura's fault but she had no proof of that but she didn't need any because she _knew _her.

"Well, what did Kurenai-sensei say?" Sakura asked but Tenten immediately shook her head.

"I haven't gone back to her. I mean I know Gai has feelings for me. He wouldn't be doing this if he didn't. I just need to get him to talk to me about said feelings and not fight Neji all the time."

"Has Neji spoken to you?" Ino inquired.

"He hasn't really had the chance. Gai can be…rather overwhelming at times."

"And this is the man you're in love with." Sakura said with a shake of her head.

"Hey, there's something I need to tell you two." Ino said drawing the attention of her two friends to her since she really had no desire to hear about Tenten's almost love affair with her sensei. "I'm moving to Suna."

Sakura waved her hand. "Yeah, yeah. We know you agreed to Temari's insane scheme." Her tone indicated that she didn't for a second believe that she would actually do it—which showed what the Forehead knew. For it to be so big she knew so very little. Ino made a mental note to tell her that before she left. It would be good for them to have one last fight.

"Yeah, but you don't know that I'm actually leaving in the morning." Tenten and Sakura stared at her dumbfounded clueless as to what brought this about in the first place. If only she could tell them.

:::

"_What do you mean you can't help me?"_

_Ino stared at Kurenai incredulously. This was the woman who performed the miracle that was known as Hinata and Naruto. This was the woman who helped Tenten light a fire under Maito Gai. Surely she could help her as well. It wouldn't make sense for her not to be able to._

_Or maybe it was a case of her not wanting to help her._

"_You're still in love with him." Ino said flatly. She tasted ashes in her mouth. Of course it would turn out this way for her. She would be the diversion until the real thing came along. No man would ever actually want her because there was always someone better._

"_I'm not." Some of the bitterness that encased Ino's heart eased at the words even though she really didn't believe them. Why would she when there was no logical reason why she couldn't help her? "Asuma and I are done Ino. That's not something you have to worry about."_

"_If you're done then why won't you help me?" _

"_Because while I don't love Asuma anymore I still respect him and it would be disrespectful for a woman that he once loved to presume to 'help him' relationship wise. Put yourself in his shoes. How would you feel?"_

_:::_

"Does Hinata know?" Sakura asked somberly more than a little hurt that Ino decided to wait until the last minute to tell them about her departure but that was Ino and you just had to accept her for who she was. Ino nodded.

"I told her yesterday." That hadn't been a conversation that she wanted to remember. Hinata had been very upset even though she was the main one who wanted her to get over the 'sensei madness'. Ino supposed it could have been because she felt like she was losing a friend …or it could have had something to do with the fact that because she was being overly emotional Ino had asked her was she pregnant. Ino hadn't gotten an answer to that question but if she was supported a belly bump at the wedding she wouldn't be surprise. Actually she wouldn't be surprised if the wedding didn't occur because Hiashi had killed Naruto Uzumaki.

"Will you be back for the wedding?" Tenten inquired.

"Of course! I wouldn't miss _that_ wedding for the world! Especially since I'm in it." Ino rolled her eyes and Sakura reluctantly smiled.

"Ino…" Tenten began and the blond bombshell could hear the worry in her voice. It made her feel a little worse about the disappearing act she was about to make.

"I'll be _fine_. More than fine." They didn't believe her but that was okay because she didn't believe herself. Friends were supposed to know how the others were feeling and she had the best friends in the world.

There was a brief silence before Sakura mustered up a grin. "If you're going to do this then you better do it right, Pig. You go to Suna and you land yourself a hot Suna ninja and then you come home and brag about it because you're obviously the shiznit."

"And then take pictures of his hot, naked body and send them to us."

There was a pause as both Sakura and Ino stared at Tenten. "Seriously?" Sakura asked and Tenten just shrugged.

"Tenten darling," Tenten's eyes narrowed in warning so Ino only said, "_You know_."

Ino and Sakura laughed while Tenten folded her arms across her chest in a huff.

:::

Ino wasn't exactly surprised when Shikamaru showed up on her doorstep with Chouji in tow. She was sure that her father had told his father of her upcoming move. Now Shikamaru wasn't one for confrontations and because of that she had thought that she could avoid this but obviously she had underestimated Shika.

"Shika, Chouji what are you two doing here?" As if she didn't already know.

"We heard you were taking a trip to Suna." Ino smiled brilliantly at her teammates hiding her inner turmoil and yet for some reasons she felt that they could see through her. It unnerved her because that meant she was wearing her heart on her sleeve and that wasn't for people like her. That was for people like Tenten who lived and breathed naiveté.

Ino inwardly winced. She was really going to have to stop picking on Tenten because of her jealousy. It was a good thing that Tenten wasn't the type to hold grudges otherwise the Weapon's Mistress would never speak to her again.

"Yes, diplomatic relations and all. I thought it would be a nice change so I volunteered."

"Really?" Chouji said and although his question sounded innocent there was a wealth of meaning behind it or maybe Ino just felt guilty about it. It was probably the latter.

"Have a nice trip then Ino. We wish you the best." Her teammates turned to leave and honestly Ino was shocked. She expected them to scold her for trying to leave without saying goodbye, or at least ask her to stay but her two knuckleheads had done neither. It was this, of course, that moved her to smack them both on the back of their heads.

"Ow!" Chouji said and she couldn't be certain what exactly Shikamaru had said but she could imagine it.

"You're not even going to ask to me stay? Or say you'll miss me?"

Shikamaru shrugged while rubbing his head. "I figured it would be better if you left anyway given the situation." Ino froze. She had no idea that Shikamaru knew there was any situation to begin with and even if he had known he wasn't the type to say anything_ ever_ if it didn't involve him.

"You know." Ino said flatly. She was certain her face paled and she felt sick to her stomach. This wasn't something she ever wanted him to know about. Shikamaru looked up to Asuma and now with her foolishness she had probably tainted that image. Ino wasn't the type of person to hate herself for past mistakes but in that moment she came close.

"Yeah, I know. Just like I know it would be pointless to ask you to stay. You'll do what you want regardless. You always do." Chouji looked back and forth between the two of them seemingly clueless but Ino had no doubt that Shikamaru would fill him in later. However right that second she couldn't worry about that.

Ino didn't know what to say about his words. They were true, but the way Shikamaru phrased it made her seem a bit cold and callous—which weren't words that she'd ever use to describe herself. She was fiery and temperamental, hot headed and a wee bit judgmental. Which lead her to a conclusion that she never thought she'd make regarding the genius of her team.

"You're angry at me."

Shikamaru sighed and pulled out a cigarette but Ino snatched it out of his hand because if he was going to be angry she was going to be angry too.

"Why would I be angry?" His bored tone was belied by the hard look on his face and Ino had a hard time holding on to her unreasonable anger because she was simply astonished. She never, ever expected Shikamaru to get worked up over _anything_ let alone her leaving. She knew she wouldn't be able to get him to admit it. So she definitely wouldn't be able to get the reason behind it. All she could do was be herself.

Ino flipped her hair and gave her boys a flirty smile. "Because you want me to stay and don't know how to ask."

To her surprise Chouji spoke up and answered, "I can't speak for Shikamaru but I don't want you to go, Ino." Ino's eyes softened.

"Ah, Cho." She moved in and wrapped her arms around her friend and hugged him tightly. "You know I wouldn't go if I didn't have to."

"What happened?" The confusion in his voice brought tears to her eyes that she couldn't hold back, alarming the big-boned ninja. In response he held her tighter and Ino was grateful for that. She would willingly admit that she loved Chouji's hugs. There was just something about them that made her feel safe and secure. If she weren't afraid he'd get the wrong idea she'd ask him to cuddle with her before she left. "I messed up Cho. Worse than any other time before…"

Chouji looked at Shikamaru who simply shook his head causing Chouji to sigh and rub his hand up and down her back soothingly. "So you're running away." It was the wrong thing to say or maybe it was the right thing since it allowed her to pull herself together.

Ino broke away then and wiped furiously at her face. "I'm _not _running away!"

"That's what it looks like to me." Because that's what it was. Ino had the thought if it looks like a duck….

Ino turned her back on both of them. "Just leave."

There was silence before she heard the door open but before it shut she heard Chouji say, "You should at least try to fix whatever is wrong before you go. That way you'll know you've done all you can and you won't have any regrets."

Ino whirled around to confront Chouji only to find both men gone which was fine with her because she needed a moment or two to cry in private.

:::

After Ino composed herself she realized that Chouji was right. She'd always regret it if she didn't at least _try_ to patch things up with Asuma. She didn't hold out much hope but she had to do what she had to do. Finding the man, though, was by no means an easy task since he had a built in Ino radar and avoided her at all costs. But Ino wasn't some two-bit ninja. She knew Asuma's weaknesses and she knew around what time he hit the bars. So she waited until he was deep into his cups and sought him out.

He was in his favorite bar and unsurprisingly he was surrounded by his so-called friends. Hatake Kakashi was reading a book while Genma was flirting with a pretty girl who was taking their order. Maito Gai was nowhere to be seen so Ino assumed he was somewhere stalking Tenten. She watched as Kakashi's gaze met hers and she knew that he was going to warn Asuma of her approach but she couldn't allow that. This was her only chance to talk to Asuma and no one would be allowed to take that from her. So she moved with a swiftness that she didn't even know she had and slid into the booth with the men. Kakashi's brow rose quizzically at her action but he wisely chose not to say anything—or maybe he just didn't want to start any drama. The latter sounded more like Hatake Kakashi.

A smile graced her lips as she said, "Mind if I join you?"

Genma's attention immediately turned to her but that was predictable since he was such a philanderer. Ino didn't mind though, if anything, the man was good for a distraction and she was certain she could weasel at least one drink out of him because she really wanted the liquid courage right about now.

"Not at all, pretty lady." He put his arm around her shoulders and Ino pretended to be oblivious to the glares that Kakashi and Asuma sent their companion's way. She didn't know what it was that she had done to get on Kakashi's bad side and frankly she didn't care. He broke her best friend's heart. She didn't _want _to be on his good side. "Then how about a drink then?"

"You can have whatever you like," Genma started but Kakashi finished, "as long as you're paying for it."

Ino glanced back and forth between Genma and Kakashi and began to realize that something was going on between the two—and it most likely had something to do with the tab. She almost laughed but she immediately sobered when her gaze met Asuma's. He was uneasy and it was obvious that he just wanted her to go away. Well, Ino wasn't one to stay where she wasn't wanted…unless it had something to do with Sakura then all bets were off.

"No worries, boys, I won't stay long. I was actually just stopping by to tell my old sensei here that I'm moving to Suna." Ino smiled. "So don't come looking for me for team missions and all." A look at his face told her that she had startled him, although she had no idea why. Did he think she would just put up with his behavior forever? She didn't have the plague nor was she the village pariah. There was no reason to treat her as he did.

"You're breaking up InoShikaCho?" Ino paused thinking of Shikamaru, of the anger on his face when he stopped by her place earlier. If she stayed he'd chalk it up to her just being a troublesome woman. He'd let it go and she wouldn't have to leave with them on bad terms. For some reason she didn't want Shikamaru to be angry with her over this. Actually she couldn't think of one time in their lives where he had been angry with her. It was disconcerting but then she looked into her former sensei's haunted eyes.

"We already have one generation. We don't need two." Ino moved to rise to her feet but Asuma's hand darted out, faster than she would have expected for an alcoholic, and grabbed her hand. A shiver traveled down her spine that she struggled to suppress. She couldn't meet his gaze but she knew what he'd find if she looked into his eyes.

Something that he just didn't want.

So Ino pulled her hand away from his and placed a faux smile on her face. "I'll be seeing you guys." She moved swiftly not really wanting to hear their goodbyes—if they had even uttered any. She didn't like goodbyes anyway and she already had her fill of them for one day.

Ino walked out of the bar silently berating herself. That wasn't exactly what she'd call making things right but her mind just froze up. She never thought stupidity ran through her veins but obviously she was wrong on several counts. She should have asked the others to leave so that she could talk to him, but she knew all that would do was make him bolt. He was so much like a deer where she was concerned…it was actually kind of childish.

"Ino." She paused in her walking but didn't turn around. She was surprised. The last thing Ino expected was for him to come after her. She expected him to be relived and happy. Maybe he'd even lay off the alcohol a bit. If that was the case then her leaving would be worth it.

Still, she didn't know if she could bear to even look at him. The fact that he had come did funny things to her heart. It made it ache for him, long for him. What she wouldn't give for him to place his hands on her shoulders, turn her around, and say, "Don't leave for me." His words interrupted her thought process bursting the little bubble of the fantasy that she was weaving in her head. So now Ino thought of a million catty things she could say but none of them came out of her mouth. Instead she settled for something simple.

"I'm not. I'm leaving for me. There's no need for you to feel guilty on my account. I'm a big girl. I can take care of myself."

"Ino these feelings you have for me—" Ino didn't realize that he somehow had guessed her feelings. All she knew was that he was going to try to convince her that she didn't feel what she felt like she was stupid. Well she wasn't stupid so she couldn't allow that farce to continue.

"Are none of your concern." Ino finally mustered up the courage to turn around. Then her eyes drank him in for what seemed like the first time in ages. His dark hair and scruffy beard appealed to her on a level she didn't understand nor did she want to.

His stance that at the moment looked almost as lazy as Shikamaru's and the blood shot eyes made her wonder what it was that she saw in him. A cigarette dangled from his lips and Ino recalled that kissing him was like kissing an ashtray. Well she wondered until he gave her this smile that squeezed her heart. It was a sad smile or maybe it was more self-deprecating. Regardless, with that little action she knew then that it didn't matter. It didn't matter what singular thing that was drawing to her to him like a magnet. What mattered was that she was drawn to him until she found a way to move past it.

"I know." He said shortly and then he did something completely and totally unexpected. He walked over to her and pulled her into his arms and held her tight. Automatically her arms wove themselves around his body holding him tightly. And in those moments she felt it again. That feeling of being totally and completely, undeniably loved. The feeling that she received when she lay in his bed while he worshiped her body. Only this time she knew it wasn't the love of a man for a woman.

It was the love of a friend.

Ino couldn't help herself. No matter how much she wanted to be strong in front of him…she just broke down and cried. His arms squeezed tighter and he murmured over and over again, "I'm sorry Ino."

:::

Suna was hot. It was hot in a how-are-you-people-not-being-baked-alive kind of way. This wasn't a new feeling for her. Ino felt like this every time she went to Suna. She didn't like hotness unless it came in the form of a man. She really wished Temari's brothers were from Mist or something like that. But that wasn't the hand she had been dealt so she would wait until later and complain all evening to Temari about it.

The guard checked her papers and let her in with no hassle—probably because Temari was breathing down his neck telling him to hurry up. How the woman knew of her arrival time she'll never know although she suspected that Temari had bought her own Inodar from Asuma.

Ino laughed at Temari's antics. She wondered how often she gave these guards a hard time. Knowing Temari it was often—and just for her personal entertainment.

Before she knew it they were walking through the streets of Suna catching Temari up on everything she had missed while she was gone.

"How are things going between Gai and Tenten?" Ino personally couldn't believe that was the first question that she asked since the answer was so obvious.

"Nowhere— Gai and Neji, on the other hand, I think they're almost ready to reveal their relationship." Temari laughed.

"Are they that bad?"

"If I were Tenten someone would be dead by now…or raped. I'm not exactly sure which." Temari laughed again. "What is it with you and raping people?"

"Oh, come on. You know that men can be just as coy as women so you just got to take it sometimes. They'll thank you in the end."

"You're insane. What's up with Hinata? How's the wedding coming?" Ino blinked slowly but Temari caught the guilt that flashed in her eyes. Temari shook her head wondering why Sakura and Ino always caused so much trouble after she left.

"What did you do?"

"Nothing!" When Ino darted her eyes away. Temari stopped walking and put her hands on her hips. Her brow arched and she looked at Ino expectedly. Temari speculated briefly if Ino thought she was born yesterday. "Oh, fine! I might have sort of implied that Naruto had knocked her up."

Temari tried to keep her face stern but couldn't quite manage it. "Oh, what I would give to have seen the look on her face when you said that!"

"It went sort of like this." Ino eyes rolled to the back of her head and she fell out on the streets of Suna. Temari howled causing people here and there to look at with puzzling looks. She wondered if it was because of the ruckus they were making or whether they just weren't used to seeing the Kazekage's sister in full blown laughter. They should watch her in Konoha sometimes. When they were all together…it was always a party.

For the first time Ino realized that Temari could actually be really lonely. She didn't know what her life was life was like in Suna but if she were headed to Konoha every time the opportunity presented itself…and then there was her Baki issue.

"What is she going to do on her wedding night?"

"I'm pretty sure it's going to take a few tries…unless Naruto just decides to hump her leg."

:::

It was a while before they both sobered and Temari asked the question that she really wanted to. She could see by the dullness of Ino's eyes that something was wrong. She covered it up well. Anyone who didn't know her wouldn't have been able to tell but Temari knew her. It also helped that Sakura had sent a letter in advance expressing her concerns about Ino's behavior. Sakura hoped that Temari could help her since they had been unable to. For some reason Temari seemed to be the only one who could talk some sense into her nowadays. Maybe it was the blonde connection. "How are you doing?" Ino hesitated briefly before saying, "He apologized."

Temari linked arms with Ino and the two walked through the village. "He should have. What he did was kind of screwed up." Ino didn't disagree which made Temari suspicious. She didn't expect her to defend him to her last breath like Tenten would have done Gai but to get nothing was a bit off. "What else happened?" Ino just shrugged turning her head this way and that to take in the sites a.k.a. avoiding the issue. Temari elbowed her in the ribs.

"Ow! You're such a jerk Temari." Ino sighed when Temari gave her a look that asked her did she really think she gave a flying fig newton. She knew she didn't so Ino just told her what she wanted to know. "He held me…while I cried."

Temari blanched. Ino would have been better off if he had just been a jerk about the whole situation but his actions could have just made things worse.

"I loved being his arms and that just made her cry harder because I knew, Temari, that he didn't want me. He just didn't. I'm that one night stand that you regret for the rest of your life.

So what am I supposed to do? Hurt? Cry? Agonize over it all? Why should I have to do all that? Why should I be the only one to suffer? He put a knife in my heart and he twisted it and he just didn't care whether or not I lived or died. I can't sleep at night because all I can think about is how stupid I was, how careless.

He can just drown himself in alcohol but I have to be more responsible than that because otherwise I'm not only the tramp but I'm the drunk tramp. I'd be the prey of every man in Konoha. This is what I've done to myself, to my life and I just hate it."

Temari was silent throughout the entire tirade. When Ino finally quieted down she asked, "You done bitchin'?"

"No!" Ino growled.

"Then let me remind you that you're not in Kohona anymore. You're in Suna. You have an opportunity in the palm of your hands should you choose to take it."

"What opportunity is that?" Ino asked warily.

"To come with me to package store, go back to your room, get rip-roaring drunk, and then put your behind past you."

Ino lips twisted at the reference but couldn't stop from saying, "You me put the past behind you."

"I know what I said and after we're finished tonight you're going be so drunk that your behind _will _be past you." Ino needed no further encouragement.

"Well then lead the way." Temari slung her arm over Ino's shoulder and the duo trotted off in search of oblivion.

:::

Ino woke up with a headache that could put down an elephant. She decided then and there that she hated Temari and she hated alcohol, and she hated drinking contests, and she hated…she couldn't remember what else she hated but she was certain that she'd find out at an inopportune time.

Ino sat up in her bed and tried to remember how to filter alcohol out of her system but was drawing a blank. She really wished Sakura were with her right now because if she had been then there would have been a better chance of one of them remembering. Ino moaned.

"So you're finally awake." Ino was instantly on her feet ready for battle when she realized that her assailant looked familiar.

"You're…" Ino started off questioningly. The face paint was familiar. She'd heard something about it before….

"Kankuro, Temari's brother." A wave of nausea washed over Ino causing her to rush out the room. She barely made it to the porcelain god to make her offering. A chuckle sounded behind her.

"You Konoha nin sure can't handle your liquor." Ino was torn between being mortified and outraged. If she could speak at that moment she would have told him a thing or two. But she couldn't because her stomach decreed that she had more important things to do than deal with the jerkwod in her bathroom. After she was done Ino stumbled to her feet and moved over to the sink turning on the water and sticking her hand underneath to bring water to her mouth in order to rinse it out. Thankfully, her brain chose that moment to begin to function and she remembered how to filter alcohol out of her system which she began to do with relish until she felt some sense of normalcy return to her being.

Then she looked up.

"You're pretty good at that."

Then she looked down and noticed her state of…undress. She had on nothing but her undergarments and while they didn't look bad he had no business seeing her in them. So at this point she had two choices. She could yell and scream like a scandalized virgin or she could just kill him. But…she didn't think that would go too well with the whole 'diplomatic relations' thing so she was going to have come up with a third option.

Ino raised her hands and said, "Mind Transfer Justu."

It was odd being in someone else's body but it didn't stop her from darting forward and catching her body and keeping it from falling to the floor. The last thing she would willingly do was injure herself…physically anyway. Emotional injuries were a whole different subject. She swung herself up in to Kankuro's arms and brought her body to the bedroom and dressed herself. Once she was presentable she marched Kankuro's body to the bathroom and looked at the toilet and smiled.

Someone needed to know that it was impolite to barge in on a lady.


	2. Thy Name is Royalty

"It's quiet. I don't…like it too much." Sakura glanced at Tenten. They were walking together to Hyuuga compound to check on Hinata and while they did so Sakura couldn't help but silently agree with Tenten. It was too quiet.

"I'd think you'd appreciate it with all the ruckus Neji and Gai have been making lately."

Tenten waved her hand. "No, that doesn't bother me." Sakura turned to share a look with Ino only to realize she wasn't there. Her mood suddenly took a nosedive.

"I miss her." Tenten said, and couldn't believe she said it. Ino harassed her on a regular basis and you'd think she'd be glad to see her go but that wasn't the case. She missed her friend. She missed said harassment inflicted on her by said friend. It was kind of twisted that she wanted her abuser back.

"Me too." Sakura said quietly then froze when she heard Tenten cry out, "Itachi!"

The Uchiha Clan Heir was walking in their direction and Sakura suddenly wanted to run. She would have done just that if Tenten hadn't linked arms with her and dragged her forward.

"Tenten, Sakura." Itachi said once they finally came closer to each other. His eyes lingered on Sakura for a brief second before focusing on both women. "I've been looking for you."

Tenten grinned and Sakura rolled her eyes and tried to hide her own blush. "Whatever for, Itachi? Trying to steal my heart again?" Itachi held an arm to each lady which both took, Tenten a little more eagerly than Sakura.

"Ah, I would if I could Tenten but then _I_ would be Gai's eternal rival and no one wants that."

Tenten laughed and Sakura couldn't hold back a snort. "So why were you looking for us then?" At the Sakura's guarded tone Tenten glanced at her quizzically. Being on the arm of Itachi Uchiha was cause for celebration not suspicion. Sakura was entirely too much like Ino sometimes.

"I've been told that one of your companions is in Suna. I'm leaving for a mission there in a few days and I was wondering whether or not you had any messages you wanted to relay."

Sakura and Tenten shared a quick glance before Sakura started by saying,

"Tell her we miss her."

"Tell her come home."

"Tell her she's a bitch for leaving the way she did."

"Tell when she comes home she's getting her ass kicked."

"Ask her has she met anyone."

"Tell her to pull her skirt down and man up."

"Tell her if she hasn't met anyone that there's always Sasuke." Tenten choked on her laughter while Itachi raised a brow.

"Tell her not to rush into anything."

"Ask her how she's doing."

"Tell to make sure she trains. She is a Konoha kunoichi, after all."

"But more important than anything else—"

"Tell her—"

Tenten and Sakura said simultaneously, "We love her."

:::

Ino smiled when she heard Kankuro spluttering after she dunked his head in the toilet right before she released her jutsu. She walked into the bathroom only to meet the cold glare of the Kazekage's brother.

"You Suna-nin sure do suck at life." Ino said calmly not the least bit phased by the look she was receiving. Her words only seemed to anger him more but suddenly the anger slid off his face and was replaced by a smug grin right before he shook his head spraying water everywhere including all over her.

"You're an ass." Ino said, after swearing as the water hit her in the face.

"And you're a bitch. I suppose we'll have to deal with it. The Kazekage wants to see you in his office." Kankuro bit out before stalking out of the bathroom. She flinched slightly when she heard the door slam behind him. Ino almost felt bad for her actions but pushed it aside. She didn't think she was wrong for what she had done. He came into her quarters while she was undressed without permission. She had every right to make a negative response to that.

Temari came in while she showered and dressed and was waiting for her on her bed. "So, what did you do to my brother? He's been rather pissy since he came by to see you."

"Did you give him a key to the place? He just barged in." Why Temari felt she always had to have a key to her dwelling place was beyond her.

"No, but I wouldn't be surprised if he had one."

"And why is that?"

"He owns the building." Ino blinked. That had not been what she was expecting to hear. She had been sure that Temari had set her up in some sort of way and while that was still a possibility…

"So he's the landlord?"

"Don't try to change the subject missy! What did you do?"

"I have to go see the Kazekage. I'll catch you later!" Ino darted out of the room ignoring Temari's yell of, "Ino!"

:::

The Kazekage's office was pristine. It was completely different from being in her own Kage's office which looked like it had been hit by a tornado _twice. _Secretly, she was impressed for someone her own age to be so neat and professional.

"You called for me, Kazekage-sama?" Green eyes met hers and Ino was struck by how intense they were. She had never met anyone that looked at her thus. It threw her off a bit.

"You're the Konoha kunoichi that is a friend of my sister, correct?"

"Yes, Kazekage-sama."

"And you've come because of…?" Ino blinked and inwardly began to seethe. She had an idea where this was going and it was going to end with Temari's head on the chopping block.

"To advance diplomatic relations between Suna and Konoha."

"I wasn't aware that relations between us were bad. In fact, I was under the impression that they were better than they ever have been."

"You would be correct then Kazekage-sama."

"Then…"

_Why are you here? _The unspoken question rang loudly in the room.

"Ino! There you are! I've been looking all over for you." Temari smoothly entered the Kazekage's office. "I'm sorry but I have to talk to my brother for a few minutes. Could you wait for me outside?" Ino didn't move. This would explain why Temari harassed the person that was looking over her papers. This would explain why she wasn't placed in the diplomat's quarters but rather in a building owned by her brother. This would explain why Temari dogged her heels in order to make it to the Kazekage's office.

"Temari," Gaara growled.

"Yes?" Temari asked in the facade of innocence.

"Would you mind explaining what's going on?" His voice had an edge to it that made Ino shiver. It reminded her of the power that was held by this man. It also reminded her that he was downright scary.

Ino slowly made her way to the exit. Thankfully, her escape went unnoticed.

:::

"Temari, what have I told you about falsifying documents? Especially those sent to other Villages?"

Gaara pinched the bridge of his nose the beginnings of a headache coming upon him. "Not to?"

"Yes, Temari. That's exactly what I said. Now, why is she here and where are the documents that you falsified?"

Temari sighed, "I don't have them on me. I'll bring them to you as soon as possible."

"Do that. Now, continue."

"She's going through a lot right now Gaara. She needs some time away from home." Gaara raised a nonexistent brow. "She's my friend and I need to be there for her but I can't leave home. I know how much you need me here."

"To falsify more documents?"

"That and more." Temari replied cheekily.

"Fine. Take her, assign her to do something somewhere in whatever skill set she may happen to have."

"She's having dinner with us tonight." Temari interjected.

Gaara sighed. Sometimes he just didn't know what to do with his sister.

"Why do I get the feeling there's something more going on than what you're telling me?"

"Because you don't get to be Kazekage by being stupid." Gaara just stared at her. "Don't worry! I know what I'm doing. Besides, Ino is perfectly suitable for Suna. You'll see."

:::

Ino was angry because it was so damned hot. The living conditions in Suna were deplorable. It should be mandatory for people whose affinity was wind to keep a steady stream of cool air blowing at all times.

She hated being hot.

Ino's first impulse was to go back to her quarters, but decided not to. She felt uncomfortable there. Not only had she dunked Temari's brother head in a toilet she had also invaded her other brother's village. Her day was just not going well. She supposed that was just her life. She should be used to it by now.

"There you are! I've been looking all over for you. What are you doing here?" She had somehow made her way to the outskirts of the village. There were no people there except for maybe a guard or two. She had taken off her shoes because ever since she was little she loved the feel of sand between her toes. It was the only time she didn't care whether or not something was hot.

She was certain it has something to do with the trip she had taken with the Nara family. Her first time seeing the beach was with Shikamaru. The pang of nostalgia made her wonder whether or not he was still angry at her. A part of her felt that talking to Shikamaru was more important than talking to Asuma before she left and yet she hadn't done that. She had been wrong for that. But she was always wrong about something.

"Nothing much." Temari didn't readily reply. Instead, she leaned down, slipped off her own shoes, and joined Ino on her walk. Despite how angry Ino was at Temari the silence between them was comfortable. She didn't understand why it was that she always felt so at ease with her slightly older friend but she did. "You made me feel like a fool, Temari."

Temari sighed. "You know that wasn't my intention." She did know it, but that didn't make it hurt any less.

"You should've told me."

"You're right. I should have, but I didn't. I can't change that now Ino, but I can say I'm sorry."

"What am I even doing here?"

She was angry still, but she was angry with herself not Temari.

"You're here to heal, and you'll do just that. Let's just give it some time. Okay?"

Ino sighed and nodded her head. "If you don't mind Temari I'd like to be alone for a while." Ino could sense the hesitation in Temari so she gave her a wry smile. "Please?"

"Okay, but I'll be around to pick you up for dinner later."

"Alright."

:::

Ino had no idea how she ended up with sand in her underwear. It was not comfortable at all. She had a sneaking suspicion that the sand knew she wasn't one of its current residents and sought to make her life hell because of it. Why had she come to Suna again?

She quickly showered because she knew that Temari would be there any minute to drag her out to dinner. She was a rather impatient person and didn't like to be kept...no that wasn't right. No one kept Temari waiting. She ensured that even if she had to drag you kicking and screaming.

That happened to Sakura once.

She had just finished dressing when a knock startled her. Ino frowned. Since when did Temari knock? Yeah she was angry at her but that never stopped her before. She walked to the door and swung it open speaking before looking, "You must really want forgiveness if you're willing to knock first Temar—"

She wasn't staring at Temari. In fact, she wasn't sure who the hell she was looking at. He wasn't handsome at all...but he wasn't unappealing either. Something about him screamed strength and if she hadn't been so hung up on her stupid asshole of a sensei it would have moved her.

"I'm sorry, can I help you?"

"Who knew? She can be remotely polite."

Ino's eyes flashed as recognition descended on her. The stupid hat was gone and his face was scrubbed clean of all the makeup he wore. He looked like a completely different man. "Oh." She said barely holding back the venom in her voice. She was trying to turn over a new leaf...in the accursed desert. It even sounded ridiculous thinking it. "It's just you."

Kankuro scowled. "If you want to eat then you better come on." Kankuro turned and strode off then leaving Ino to follow. She contemplated saying screw it and staying where she was but the image of Sakura being dragged through Konoha popped into her mind and she followed.

Someone really needed to put Temari in her place. She was entirely too bossy. One day she was going to put on her big girl panties and do it herself. She...just wasn't in the mood for it right that second.

Ino was always awed on the rare occasions she visited Temari in Suna. Their home was filled with some of the most marvelous glass sculptures that she had ever seen. She had asked Temari once could she have their artisan craft her something but Temari had just laughed and dismissed her. She never asked again. She didn't like being laughed at. She had her pride.

She hadn't said another word during her entire walk to their place but the aromas that hit her nose made that impossible. "Oh, that smells marvelous."

Kankuro slanted a glance her way but didn't reply. Even he if wanted to he probably wouldn't have had the chance since Temari decided to make an appearance.

"There you two are!"

"Yes, here we are." Ino replied at Temari's obvious display of matchmaking. "What happened to you? I thought you were picking me up."

"Oh, I had a few things to take care of so Kankuro volunteered-"

"Nagged." Kankuro corrected and Ino bit back a smirk in reply.

"To drop by and get you."

"You know, if you had told me I could have just come alone. It's not like I don't know where you live."

Temari gave Ino an evil look to which Ino smiled back at with seeming innocence.

"Damn it Temari I had stuff to do!" Kankuro started while Ino allowed her nose to lead her to the kitchen.

She had never been to Temari's home when her brothers were there. Whenever she visited the Kazekage was busy with work and the other one...well she didn't know where that jerk spent his spare time nor did she care.

Before Ino knew it she had made it to the kitchen only to be surprised to see the Kazekage...slaving over a hot stove. It was an odd sight and for some reason the scene seemed very intimate to her. Ino's eyes grew large and she had every intention of backing out of the kitchen but he caught sight of her before she had the chance.

"Get over here." He demanded and Ino became scared. She didn't know what she had done this time but she didn't dare disobey. Ino slowly moved forward until she stood by his side. He thrust a spoon towards her lips and demanded, "Taste this." Ino, who realized that this man was the one who had the kitchen smelling like heaven on earth, opened her mouth.

Ino realized belatedly that she should have blown on the contents of the spoon before putting it in her mouth. She scalded her tongue and let out a little squeak.

"What is it?" He demanded. "What's missing?"

Ino, who held the soup in her mouth until it cooled, shook her head and swallowed. Her eyes rolled to the back of her head. "Marry-" She would have said 'me' but she didn't get the chance.

"Rosemary?" Gaara moved to the cabinets to find the 'missing ingredient' but Ino yelled, "No, sorry. You startled me. It's perfect the way it is."

The look on his face said he didn't believe her and nothing she could say would convince him otherwise. So Ino shrugged and made to leave the odd scene and search out Temari once more...only to find her peering around the corner obviously spying on her interaction with her brother.

"Temari I will kill you."

"Psh. I'd kill myself before I let myself be offed by a Leaf Nin."

Ino narrowed her eyes. She didn't know what it was but whenever Temari was on her home turf she took a shining to insulting the Leaf. She wasn't going to let it pass. "Training grounds. Tomorrow. Six am."

"You're on." Temari said with a smile. "So, you liked what you saw?"

Ino rolled her eyes. "I _loved _what I tasted. Who knew there was a man out there who could cook?"

Temari's countenance darkened. "Gaara had to learn a lot of things early. He had to take care of himself for a long time." The tailed beast. Ino had forgotten about that. "Anyway, I came to save you because if you stayed too long he would have made you his sous chef—and Gaara is not easy to cook under believe me."

Ino had a feeling that was the understatement of the year. "So, did you make peace with your brother?"

"No, but he'll be alright. So who do you like better Gaara or Kankuro?"

"Really Temari? You're going to do this now?"

"Fine. I'll wait till after dinner...but then it's not really fair. You'll want to marry Gaara based on his cooking alone." Ino blushed thinking of her would-be marriage proposal and was thankful that Temari hadn't noticed it.

"Do your brothers know what you're up to?"

Temari rolled her eyes, "Come on Ino. I love my brothers but they're men. They don't notice anything until you bash them in the head with it."

Ino sighed. She had a feeling it was going to be a long night.

:::

There were times when Ino hated being right. The evening dragged on and on. All they discussed was Suna business—and that itself was surprising given the fact that she was a Leaf Nin. But she supposed it was no big deal since nothing too important was mentioned. Still, it was the dullest dinner conversation that she ever had the misfortune to be a part of.

"Are you three always like this?" Ino couldn't help but ask. She glanced at Temari and saw that she was barely holding back a smirk. That should have been a sign that she needed to shut her mouth and backtrack but fools were fearless and with the sensei incident Ino had deemed herself the Queen of Foolishness.

Gaara raised a brow in Ino's direction but it was Temari that asked, "What are we like?"

Ino glared at Temari but said anyway, "Dull."

Kankuro whose feathers were ruffled by her sheer existence said, "Yes, so why don't you leave?"

"Because I'm sunshine sweetie. I was hoping to brighten your dark disposition. You know, hope springing eternal and all that."

"You-"

"Enough." Gaara said interrupting them. Ino and Kankuro immediately fell silent while Temari barely muffled her laughter. Ino kicked her under the table causing her smile to turn upside down. Gaara, who happened to be sitting at her right side, turned and looked at her.

"Why are we dull?"

Ino hesitated realizing that while she felt at ease talking to Temari and badgering Kankuro the Kazekage was a completely different story. Ino bit her bottom lip a bit nervously suddenly remembering that she had invaded this man's village.

This time Temari kicked her under the table causing her to wince. "You don't talk about business at the dinner table."

"Why not?"

"Because...dinner is the time where you relax and unwind for the day. Talking about our work only continues to stress you out."

Gaara was silent for a while before saying, "You lead the conversation. We will follow."

Ino's eyes widened in surprise at being put in the spotlight-a place she normally loved, but the circumstances weren't really right. She now understood one hundred percent why Temari took refuge in the Leaf if this was what her home life was like. Temari kicked her again and that time she almost swore. Ino kicked her back which started a really childish fight that ended with Kankuro asking, "Are you two playing footsie?"

Ino scowled and Temari hit Kankuro on the back of the head. But Kankuro wasn't one to be deterred. "Gaara, I finally figured out why she's here. They're lovers."

Ino was two seconds from leaping across the table and beating her some Suna ass...but Temari beat her to it. Instead, Ino turned to Gaara and said, "So...dinner was marvelous. Do you think you could teach me how to make this?"

:::

"What are you doing here?" Tenten asked vaguely surprised to see Neji on her doorstep in the middle of the night. He looked tired and his hair was unbound making him look more attractive than normal.

"Can I come in?" His words were polite but laced with something that Tenten didn't quite understand yet she let him inside anyway.

"Are you alright? Did you need me to get you something?" Tenten ushered Neji inside. She had just closed the door when Neji's hand darted out and grabbed her wrist.

"Neji?" Tenten asked questioningly before he pulled her forward and into his arms. Tenten, too shocked to do anything, stood stiffly in his arms.

"Why is it that I feel with every second that passes you get further and further away from me?" Tenten didn't know how to reply to that so she said nothing. He buried his face in her neck and held onto her tightly. Despite herself, her arms found themselves winding themselves around his waist. She didn't know whether or not it was something that was hardwired into her system but she had to comfort him.

"I love him Neji." Tenten said softly.

"I can't accept that."

"You have to."

Neji pulled himself away from her and stared down into her eyes. "You don't have to love me. Just...stay by my side."

"Neji!" She was scandalized. Maybe it was naïve of her but she believed in loving the person you spent the rest of your life with. To hear Neji suggest something otherwise was quite shocking.

"Do you honestly think that he'll be able to move beyond his hang ups on being with you?" She couldn't answer with any type of affirmative so she said nothing. And she hated that she couldn't defend Gai, that she wasn't sure that she had faith in him or his feelings for her. He had barely even talked to her since that day on top of the Hokage Monument and the truth was...she was scared that in the end her situation with Gai would turn out just like hers had with Neji.

"Don't do this to me, Neji." Tenten turned her back on him and moved to her sofa where she collapsed onto it.

"Do what? Tell you what you've already thought?"

"I love Gai, Neji. I won't listen to this."

"So you'll bury you head in the sand and ignore the truth just like you did with me?"

Tenten's eyes flashed with anger and she jumped to her feet. She stalked over Neji's way. She extended a single finger and pushed Neji in the chest. "No. I will never let anyone treat me the way you did again, to break my heart the way you did. Bury my head in the sand? Hell no. You won't shake my faith in my love for Gai because love without trust isn't really love at all."

Looking into Neji's eyes, all she saw was sadness in them. She didn't understand that. Why would he get her riled up only to look at her sadly?

"And that's the crux of the matter isn't it? You don't trust me. You can't manage to trust me with your heart again."

"Neji! Will you listen to me? The crux of the matter is that I love someone else!"

"Then don't kiss me back."

"I..wha-?" Her words were cut off when Neji suddenly pulled her into his arms once more and sealed his lips against hers. This was her second time kissing him and this time she had the opportunity to notice how soft his lips were. They were what she imagined clouds felt like.

"Open for me Tenten." He whispered against her lips. Tenten parted her lips and allowed him entrance. His tongue was hot and sent fire dancing down her spine. His arm snaked around her waist holding her tightly and she was glad of it since her knees didn't seem to want to support her. His hands reached into her hair freeing her buns causing her hair to tumble down her back like Rapunzel.

He pulled back slightly his eyes clouded with lust. Tenten's moved forward in an effort to kiss him again but he wouldn't allow such an action. She moaned in dismay.

"You may love him Tenten but you cannot fool me into thinking you don't love me too."

"...!"

"I _know _you Tenten. Though we may have our problems you wouldn't let me go any sooner than I would let you go. So just...give me the chance to make you happy." Neji leaned down and tenderly kissed her again. "I can Tenten. I can make you very happy."

He then pulled a disappearing act that would make Hatake Kakashi proud. Tenten stood where she was for a while before deciding to go find her crown...because she was so royally screwed.


	3. A Dish Served Cold

**Author: Juniper11**

**Series: Sensei**

**Pairing: Ino x ?**

**Chapter Title: A Dish Served Cold**

**A/N: I still love the Sensei series. **

* * *

Itachi Uchiha raised a hand signaling to his teammates that they were to stop. They had made it to the Hidden Sand faster than he had expected. He was silently pleased by this although he had to wonder why his teammates seemed to be pushing themselves so hard.

They weren't there on ANBU business, but, rather this was a regular mission for them. There had been sightings recently of a criminal organization that had been plaguing villages of fire country. They had not been able to to ascertain their whereabouts and Itachi was certain they had fled into Wind Country. Since this was the case they had to request permission from the Kazekage to allow them to investigate the situation. Itachi glanced at his teammates.

"We're to check-in with the Kazekage first." After he received a nod from both of them they went to check-in with the guards.

:::

Dinner with Temari's family had occurred three days prior. The day after the infamous dinner Ino and Temari destroyed a training field in a friendly attempt to kill each other.

They both survived and neither regretted anything. There had been unmitigated laughter afterward. Ino could quietly admit to herself that she actually had a little bit of fun.

Ino glanced at Temari. The older kunoichi didn't show the least bit of unease. She had been having a conversation for the past 20 minutes with Baki like she was the calmest, coolest kunoichi to ever exist. Although she couldn't share similar sentiments for the older ninja. The man showed every sign of unease and nervousness. She wondered if Temari noticed it.

Her mind began to quickly analyze the situation as she had been trained to do. Her father was an essential part of the interrogation division and there was a certain things she had picked up from him about body language in a person. Baki's body language was the simplest and plainest. It told her he wanted to head for the hills as soon as possible. Ino scowled. Men. Was their one that wasn't a complete asshole?

Temari on the other hand didn't took the least bit perturbed at Baki's unease. If Ino had to guess at it she'd say she didn't care one way or the other...but that couldn't be right. Temari was just good at hiding things. She made a mental note to ask Temari how she was doing later. It wasn't right for the Temari to always take care of her and not receive a hearing ear in return.

Ino forced herself to start paying attention to what was being said before she missed something were discussing exactly what to do with her. Ino scowled at the thought of Temari's half-baked plan. She caught Baki's eyes darting in her direction and an uneasy feeling settled in her gut. Something bad was about to happen. Suddenly, she found that she wanted to get away.

"You know, you could just let me work in the hospital." Temari turned and looked at her appraising.

"Sometimes I forget that you're a medic."

"Of course you do. When people think of a Konoha kunoichi that's a medic they think of Sakura—not me." It wasn't something she was bitter about. She had plenty of other things that bothered her a hell of a lot more than that did. "So let's just go there and we'll talk to whoever is in charge and they'll stick me somewhere."

Temari shrugged. "Sounds good to me." She turned to Baki and slightly inclined her head and together they began to walk off, but Baki's voice called out behind them.

"Ah, Temari maybe you should take her the scenic route so she can become more familiar with the area."

Temari looked back at Baki. "Don't be silly. She needs to know the fastest route first just in case. There's plenty of time to show her other ways." She raised up a hand in farewell, grabbed Ino's arm and began to drag her off. Ino rolled her eyes and allowed herself to be pulled along until they rounded a corner and found themselves face to face with someone she never thought to run into while in Suna.

"Itachi Uchiha." Temari purred. Ino flipped her hair and batted her eyelashes because while she had certain suspicions about Sasuke's older brother it didn't mean that he wasn't sex personified. "To what do we owe the honor?" Temari inquired moving closer to the man. Ino barely managed not to roll her eyes.

And they thought _she_ was a flirt.

"I'm here on a mission Subaku-san."

"No need to be so formal. Feel free to call me _yours." _

Ino snorted and Itachi smirked. "Do you need me to save you from her evil clutches Uchiha-san? She is supposed to be showing me to the hospital." Ino gave Temari a pointed look causing the older kunoichi to pout and stop her serious invasion of the man's personal space.

"Actually, before you go Yama-"

"Itachi, I stalked your brother for years. I think at this point we know each other well enough to call each other by our first names."

Itachi chuckled as a few memories of the kunoichi before him and his brother popped into his mind. It never failed to amuse him how exasperated his little brother became at all the feminine attention he received in his youth. More than once he had helped a kunoichi or two along in their plans to win Sasuke's heart. Ino was one of them. Although he'd never share that information with anyone lest Sasuke find out and do something foolish that he'd have to punish him for.

"Ino-san."

"No...just Ino will suffice."

Itachi smiled and Ino ignored the look that Temari was shooting her way. She supposed she'd always get that look. Even if she was only being friendly with a man. Yes, Itachi was one hot tamale, but she wasn't flirting with him...this time. She had suspicions about the man and Sakura...and Tenten as well. Something was going on with him and she wanted to know what it was. So she wouldn't flirt with him just yet—okay maybe she would but there would be no real intent behind her actions. She'd watch his interactions with Temari and see if what she was beginning to suspect was true.

"Ino, then, if you have a few moments I have messages to relay to you from your friends."

Temari and Ino exchanged looks and Ino felt a smile start to form on her face. "They sent me messages?" Itachi nodded and warmth filled Ino's heat. Those were her girls and they always would be. Ino felt that talking about how close they all were diminished their connection, but anyone who looked at her face at those seconds would know that if their was anyone she would die for other than her village as a whole then it would be for Sakura, Tenten, Hinata, and Temari.

Ino then attached herself to Itachi's arm and allowed him to lead her away as he regaled her of tales of her friends (but mainly Tenten). She completely missed the look that was exchanged by Temari and Itachi over her head.

:::

"Hey, Shikamaru long time no see. Stay away from my sister." Shikamaru sighed. It was going to be one of those days.

"For the last time I don't have designs on your sister."

Kankuro cracked his knuckles and replied ominously, "You'd better not." Shikamaru muttered troublesome under his breath. There was more than one reason why Suna wasn't his favorite place to visit. "By the way your teammate is a annoying bit of baggage. Are you taking her home with you?"

Shikamaru shook his head wondering what sort of trouble Ino had started this time. "Ino will come home when she's ready."

Something about his tone peaked Kankuro's curiosity. "Did you two have a fight before she left? Are you two together? Is that why my sister isn't good enough for you?" Shikamaru would have rolled his eyes if he were Ino, but he wasn't so instead he walked on silently trying to figure out where Itachi and Asuma had gone. They both practically disappeared seconds after they had checked in with very vague words as to where they were going.

He hoped Asuma wasn't in some bar—especially not on this mission with Itachi Uchiha who would not only kick his ass, but would also inform the Hokage when they got home. If he didn't abort the mission outright. And if that was the case, this time it was possible that Hokage would decommission him.

The situation with Ino had reached the Hokage's ears and although Ino didn't know it, that was the reason she had been allowed to go to Suna. If she hadn't requested it the Hokage would have eventually sent her off anyway—for her mental well being as well as Asuma's. It wasn't like she could afford to lose two shinobi—especially not an Yamanaka-over what he personally deemed as foolishness.

Although, he was starting to wonder why he was even worrying about it so much. Asuma was a grown man. He knew better. He didn't have to take care of him. He would have made an attempt to push the man out of his mind altogether if he didn't stop to ask himself why he was doing it in the first place.

Blue eyes danced before his eyes.

"Hey man are you even listening to me?"

Shikamaru repeated everything Kankuro said word for word only then realizing what his last words had been. He scowled realizing that with this particular Subaku everything came full circle back to his sister. He wondered if Temari knew he cared so much. He personally filed that information away just in case he needed to use it in order to blackmai-, er convince him to leave him alone later.

A noise caught his attention signaling that they weren't alone anymore. His head turned and there he saw her, clinging to Itachi Uchiha's arm and laughing brightly. She didn't look the least bit unhappy, like she had before she left. He didn't know how he felt about that. Although, he found himself slightly...and only slightly irritated that she and Temari obviously still felt that Itachi was the most eligible bachelor in Konoha now that Naruto was taken.

Women were the bane of a man's existence.

They saw each other at almost exactly the same time. The recognition was unmistakable. He'd recognize Ino anywhere—even if she were in henge. The way she moved was something that was engraved upon his mind—no one could do grace the way she could.

Shikamaru slid his hands into his pockets and moved her way ignoring whatever it was that Kankuro was saying.

It didn't take him long to reach her side. The second he was across from her she detached herself from Itachi and asked, "Shikamaru, what are you doing here?"

"Mission." She glanced at Itachi. He could clearly see her mind working trying to figure out who was the third, but he said nothing.

"Oh, so, you two are together." Kankuro, who chose that unfortunate moment to appear at his side said, "and that is the real reason why you don't want my sister."

"Shikamaru you like men too?" Ino asked her eyes large and curious making Shikamaru wish he had never agreed to the mission in the first place. He found himself slightly surprised that she had jumped on Kankuro's annoy Shikamaru bandwagon. Just moments before the man was talking about how irritating she was.

"Probably not really," Temari interjected, "It's just that Itachi is sexy enough to interest the straightest of men."

Shikamaru locked eyes with the Uchiha who happened to be smirking at him. He honestly didn't know how he got into these situations. Kankuro began yelling at his sister as he took her words as an umbrage upon his person.

"You got a minute Ino?"

"Actually, I was about to take her to the hospital to acclimate her to her duties." Temari interjected in an obvious way to give Ino an 'out' if she didn't want to talk to him. He wondered briefly if she'd take it.

"We've already veered off course once since Itachi came and told me about our girls. Once more isn't going to hurt." Temari shrugged then grabbed Kankuro by the arm to drag him off. Itachi merely followed behind the two but not before giving Ino once last glance. Shikamaru stored the glance away in the back of his mind to ponder later. The minute they were gone Shikamaru felt himself relax.

She didn't speak which was unusual since she always had something to say. It annoyed him because he really didn't know why he pulled her to the side in the first place.

"Ino-"

"I'm sorry." She blurted out completely taking Shikamaru by surprise. He found he couldn't say a word in response since he never actually expected to hear any sort of apology from the woman about anything. It wasn't her way. She had always been an 'accept me as I am' type of girl. The thing was...he had always accepted her for who she was. That was part of the reason why Ino-Shika-Cho worked so well. This change of pace sent his mind whirling as to what had happened in the short amount of time they had been apart. "I shouldn't have left you and Chouji behind—at least not like I did. I owe you guys a lot more than what I've given you and I'm sorry. Tell Chouji for me?" He'd tell him, but she didn't have to know that.

"Come home and tell him yourself."

A brittle smile crossed her lips. One that he found unfortunate that he was becoming accustomed to. "Maybe one day." He decided against his better judgment to try again.

"Ino, just come home."

She flipped her hair in that annoying way she had and said, "And do what? Make a bigger fool of myself? Shikamaru I need some time to myself away from the mess I made. I want to be a better person so I can clean that mess up."

"We're all here to help you."

"I know that. That's why I'll come back one day." Ino paused briefly studying his face. "What's with you anyway? You've been strange lately."

Shikamaru sighed knowing she was right, but still didn't respond. "No seriously Shikamaru. What's wrong? Under normal circumstances you don't give a damn what I do as long as I don't annoy you. You'd think you'd be happy to have me out of your hair for a while. But you're acting all funny and it's making me nervous and worried and I don't understand why. So if you have something on your mind just spit it out already. I don't like secrets between us."

"You mean like the secret between you and Asuma?"

She placed her hands on her hips and asked, "How did you find you find out about that anyway?"

He didn't even bother to try to hide that he knew. It would be pointless and frankly it wasn't something that he wanted to hide."You and your friends have never really been discreet Ino."

Her lips flattened into thin lines letting him know that she was angry. He knew she was about to stalk off but he couldn't let her do that. At least not yet anyway.

"Ino, he's here with us."

Shikamaru watched as all the blood drained from her face. He wished he didn't have to be the one to tell her but he couldn't let her, with the amount of pain she was so obviously in over their situation, run into him blindly.

"I see."

"You should try to patch things up with him."

She regained her spark with his words and for some reason he preferred it to the defeatist attitude she had adopted.

"Nothing that happened between us is anyone's fault. It happened. It can't be changed so we both just have to move on."

Shikamaru shrugged his shoulders. "That's true, but you can't move on if you run away."

"You know what, Shikamaru don't stand there and pretend like you have any idea how I feel because you don't."

And with those final words she whirled away and stalked off as had been her intention since he got under her skin. Shikamaru sighed and murmured, "You're right. I don't know how you feel, but you don't know how I feel either."

:::

Ino had no idea where she was. She had walked away from Shikamaru in anger and had completely forgotten what it was she was supposed to be doing—which only served to make her angrier. All she could think about was the expression on Shikamaru's face when he told her that she was running away.

It had been the most open and honest that she had ever seen him. Under normal circumstances he wouldn't bother and she knew that her situation with Asuma probably got to him as much as it got to her. She really wished he hadn't found out. She would rather her father found out than Shikamaru and that was probably saying a lot about how much she thought of Shikamaru but she didn't want to think about that.

"Are you lost, princess?" Ino whirled around at the voice ready to snap angrily at the sarcasm in his voice, but one look at his face told her that was exactly what he expected of her. And the truth was at that moment she didn't want to live up to anyone's expectations but her own. So instead she gave Kankuro one of her most beguiling smiles for no other reason than just to screw with him since he seemed so determined to do the same with her.

"Actually, I am. Would you mind taking me to where Temari is?" His mouth went slack jawed. She had thrown him for a loop which made satisfaction seep into her bones.

"Uh, she's at the hospital. I'll take you."

Inwardly, Ino smiled smugly while Kankuro led her to where her friend was. However, to every action there is a reaction and because of Ino's somewhat friendly overtures for some reason Kankuro took that as a reason to pry into her personal affairs.

"So what's up with you and Shikamaru?" Apparently it was that obvious that things between her and Shikamaru weren't right and from the looks of there last encounter they never were going to be. Why couldn't she just have a normal conversation with someone nowadays without it turning into an all out war?

"I don't know what you mean." Ino pretended to be oblivious and in response Kankuro shrugged.

"It seemed like there was a lot of tension between you two. Are you two dating?"

"No!" Ino shouted automatically. "We're teammates."

"I heard that in Konoha teammates is synonymous with lovers."

Ino stopped walking and gave him a look of disbelief. She had no idea where these people got their ideas of Konoha from but it was just ridiculous. The next thing that would come out of their mouths was that at two am every night they flew to Neverland for a jaunt with pirates.

"That's not true at all."

"Ah, but I can tell from your reaction that there is some truth to the statement." Ino was pissed that she felt her cheeks begin to color. She turned her head away from Kankuro's curious gaze and started walking swiftly.

"Hey! I thought you didn't know where you were going." Kankuro called out laughingly from behind her then jogged to catch up with her. Ino decided then and there that she really couldn't stand Kankuro. It just didn't make sense for someone to irritate her behind hole so much without putting forth any effort.

"I'll be fine on my own."

"Don't start being yourself now. You were doing so well with the pretty flirty stuff." Ino scowled realizing that he had seen through her pretty smile. What was with him anyway? Usually men took her smile to mean she was easily manipulated not realizing that they were the one being manipulated. That wasn't true with Kankuro, and to be honest it freaked her out a little. "Or do you only save that stuff for your teammates...and Itachi Uchiha?" Ino's lips quirked at the mention of Itachi. The jab at her teammates she could somewhat understand but the one about Itachi that had some bitter undertones to it that she was only too happy to exploit.

"Is that a hint of jealousy I detect?"

"Why would I be jealous of _him_? He's from Konoha." Ino took a quick glance around her to see if any kunoichi were nearby. Thankfully, there was. She grabbed Kankuro's arm and dragged him up to the kunoichi along with her.

"Excuse me." The kunoichi turned and looked at her with a raised brow. Probably wondering what a Leaf nin wanted with her. "I was hoping you could answer a question for me."

A wary look crossed her face that let Ino know she thought she was going to ask her to spill village secrets. It took an effort not roll her eyes. As if she cared.

"Who is the sexiest ninja alive?"

Without missing a beat the kunoichi replied, "Gaara-sama." Ino paused not at all expecting that answer. However, the kunoichi made a very valid point. The man was indeed very, very sexy. Kankuro started laughing so Ino quickly followed up with, "who's the second sexiest ninja alive?"

"Itachi Uchiha." The kunoichi said causing Ino to smile and politely thank the lady and then turn to give Kankuro a look that said 'in yo face'! Kankuro scowled.

"Don't you have someone else to annoy?" He responded, and that time it was his turn to walk off leave Ino behind. Ino, who was suddenly in a good mood, followed after him.

"No, actually you're my special target for today." Kankuro muttered something under his breath that Ino couldn't hear clearly, but it didn't matter anyway. She was feeling good and he was the cause so even though he annoyed the hell out of her she was grateful for his presence.

Ino was also very aware that her moods were bouncing all over the place and it would probably be best if she put a lid on them before she did something else she regretted. "So where are we going?" She noted that they seemed to be going towards a less populated area of Suna. She knew for a fact that the hospital was in the heart of Suna so either they were going to some small hole in the wall clinic somewhere...or he was taking her somewhere to kill her quietly. Both options were entirely possible so if she was going to die she wanted to know in advance. Her thoughts were confirmed when she heard Kankuro mutter, "we're going to find a cliff and drop you off of it."

Ino rolled her eyes and made a dismissing noise. However, when the actually did make their way to a cliff Ino's hackles raised. She glanced at Kankuro who was smirking at her. They were on the walls at the entrance to Suna that were guarded against intruders. She looked around for the ninja that usually protected the area but didn't see any. "Scared?"

"Of you? Pfft!"

His smirk turned into a full fledged grin and Ino suddenly found herself being pulled forward and closer to Kankuro. She had a moment or two of panic before she realized what was happening. She silently swore, as she had forgotten he was a puppet master.

"Let me go." Ino thought she sounded calm but she had actually snarled the words and Kankuro only kept pulling her closer to him. The amusement that covered his face had disappeared and Ino's heart began to pound. Her eyes darted to the ground noting that it was a long drop. Her brain began filtering through ways she could get herself out of a deadly situation.

"Doesn't feel good to not have control of your body does it?" Ino suddenly realized, when there was very little space left between them, that he had released her. She raised her head and looked up into Kankuro's eyes and knew what his point was for bringing her there. Revenge was a dish best served cold. She could respect that.

"I apologize...for what I did. My emotions got the best of me." She truly meant her words. She just hoped he believed them.

"And I apologize for walking in on you. It wasn't the smartest move I've made." His words came out wry and Ino couldn't hold back a chuckle. Ino took a step back in order to put some distance between the two of them when she lost her footing. What it was that she tripped on she'd never figure out, but Kankuro's hand darted out and slipped behind her waist pulling her flush against his body. Which Ino noted was a very nice body. She never would have guessed that under his kitty cat costume was a whole lot of man.

Her eyes widened when he looked down at her and she knew the second his eyes settled on her lips. Ino could feel her heart pounding in her throat. She knew she should pull away and yet somehow she just couldn't. His eyes lingered on her lips for a second longer than was proper before he let her go and stepped back.

"Careful princess, I don't want you to fall unless I actually push you."

Ino let out a frustrated yell.

:::

Kankuro was a jerk and annoying beyond all belief, but Ino found herself enjoying his company. She knew she needed to head to the hospital and find Temari but she found that she couldn't quite push the issue.

So she pretty much followed Kankuro around while they took turns annoying each other until...

"Ino."

They weren't that far from Temari's home when a voice called out her name that was all too familiar. Her heart lurched and pain almost immobilized her. She heard Kankuro ask from beside her, "are you alright, princess?" She couldn't seem to answer him.

She could, though, sense him coming closer to her. She could hear every foot step acutely. She could fill the shift in the wind as he reached her side. Slowly her head raised up to gaze into his dark eyes. Ino hadn't a clue what she was supposed to say which was a rare occurrence. So she said nothing and stared up at Asuma and hoped and prayed she wasn't looking at him as if he hung the sun, moon, and stars.


	4. Honestly Speaking

**Series: Sensei**

**Chapter Title: Honestly Speaking**

**Author: Juniper11**

**Pairing: Ino x ?**

**Genre: Angst/Romance/Mild Humor/Hurt/Comfort**

**A/N: Betcha didn't think I'd update this so soon. **

**A/N 2: I do not know, given the fact that I am in the middle (or probably more towards the end) of writing chapter 5, if it is what it seems.**

* * *

_Ino didn't know how she had awakened with strong muscular arms wrapped around her waist. She didn't recall drinking anything nor did she recall bringing someone home with her. The furthest thing from her mind was sex given her last fiasco with it._

_And yet she wasn't alone. She decided to take a slow deep breath before she freaked out._

:::

"Can we talk?" The question caught Ino off guard. She was certain there was nothing left to say between the two of them and much to be forgotten. Still, a morbid part of her brain wanted to hear what he had to say...or maybe it was just that bitch Hope rearing her ugly head.

"Should I leave you two alone?" Ino flinched. She had forgotten Kankuro was there. How she managed to forget his unbelievably annoying presence was beyond her.

She opened her mouth to reply, but Asuma beat her to it.

"Yeah, it's team business."

"Team...business." Kankuro repeated and locked eyes with Ino. His brow arched and Ino knew exactly what he was thinking and she snorted before she could stop herself.

"Go away Kankuro!" Ino said betwixt giggles. Tension eased out of her body and suddenly she felt she could face whatever it was Asuma had to say. It was amazing what a bit of nonsense could do for the soul.

Kankuro raised his hands in surrender before turning and walking away with a simple wave of farewell. She watched him walk away unaware of the smile on her face. When he was gone from her sight she finally turned and looked at Asuma.

"You needed to talk to me?"

He didn't reply immediately and when he did reply it wasn't with an answer to her question.

"Are the two of you close?"

Close? That wasn't a description that she would use for her 'relationship' with Kankuro. In fact, she didn't think they had a relationship at all. He was her best friend's brother. That was it.

Ino shrugged.

"He called you his princess."

Ino chuckled at the sarcasm with which Kankuro had called her that...until she realized what Asuma was implying. He hadn't called her _his _princess as if they had some sort of special attachment. When he called her princess he was just being an ass. She opened her mouth to deny that there was anything going on between the two of them, but stopped short of saying anything as she thought better of it. People tended to believe whatever they wanted of her anyway whether she confirmed or denied it so she said nothing until Asuma sighed and dropped the subject.

"How are you?"

"I'm still alive but that can always be easily remedied." Asuma grimaced but Ino plowed on before he could think too deeply about her flippant statement. "And how are you?" Her eyes searched his and her breath caught when she saw his eyes soften.

"I stopped drinking."

Ino's mouth dropped open. She didn't know what to say. She was stunned but more importantly she was really happy for him.

"For how long?"

"Since you left."

Ino smiled wryly. "Nice to know that sex with me is sobering." She had tried to make a joke of it but it fell flat. She supposed it was too soon for that sort of thing when her pain was still tangible. Ino's eyes dropped to the ground since she was unable to meet his eyes any longer.

"Ino that's not what I said." No, he hadn't said it but sometimes the things unsaid are heard the best.

"Then what did you say? Why are you bothering me when you know I have feelings for you? Why would you torture me like this?"

"Torture you? _Torture you? _Must you be so self-absorbed Ino? Do you never see how your actions affect those around you?"

"I didn't-"

"You did everything. You knew I wasn't in my right mind when we slept together. You hadn't been drinking. I had. You were sober and yet you still slept with me and now you're acting like you're the victim."

"I'm not-"

"And then to make a bad situation worse you had to tell half the damned village we slept together! Not for one second did you think of how I felt, of my reputation, and yet you profess to have feelings for me. You have a remarkable way of showing your love."

Ino remained silent. At that point there wasn't anything she could say. Everything he was saying was true.

"And the icing on the cake of the whole damned mess is that Kurenai knows. It was already bad enough that before we even broke up she thought I was in-" His words words faded out as she focused on the crux of the situation. His precious Kurenai, the woman that left him, the woman he adored now knew that he had slept with one of his students. Now he would never get her back. Ino felt herself go cold inside but she stood silently and let him continue on. His anger was justified and for once in her life she didn't have a counter for anything that was said to her. Instead she concentrated on not crying. She could not, would not allow herself to cry.

And yet why was it that a sob erupted from her throat? Asuma's words cut off and he stared at Ino's face. Remorse flooded through his veins.

"Ino I didn't mean-"

"You meant every word. Don't lie to make me feel better." Asuma said nothing to that. What could he have said except that she was right. "Are you done? Because if so then it's my turn to be honest." Ino waited a second and then said, "I'm sorry you found out my feelings the way you did—probably the same way that Shika found out. I'm sorry the 'half the village' knows. I didn't mean for it to turn out that way. In fact, I would have rathered you never knew. But it's too late for that. I left to give myself some time to get myself together and to give you the space you so obviously needed . Maybe it was too little too late but I did what I could. I guess I did take advantage of you. There were any manor of methods I could have used to toss you off of me when you pinned me down but I didn't use them. Now I wish I had. Now I have to live with the fact that I didn't every day for the rest of my life. So hate me if that's what you want cause I damn well hate myself. Everyone else might as well do it too."

A stunned look crossed Asuma's face but Ino was too sick at her stomach to notice it. "Are we done now?" Asuma nodded slowly. "Can I leave?" Again he nodded. And so she left.

:::

Ino had been gone all of five minutes when someone or rather _someones _stepped out of the shadows and joined Asuma.

"Kazekage-sama!" Gaara ignored Asuma and looked off into the distance where Ino had left and then turned to Asuma. "That was Ino Yamanaka is that correct?" Gaara turned his head and looked at Kankuro who's face was grim.

"That is correct." Kankuro replied.

"Is she or is she not under my protection?"

"She _is_ under your protection."

"Is she or isn't she the best friend of my sister?"

"She is."

"Did she or did she not just leave the area crying?"

"...I didn't see her face." Gaara turned and looked at Kankuro raising a nonexistent brow. "Uh, she _did_ leave the area crying."

Gaara said nothing and an uncomfortable silence stretched onward between the three men. "Complete your mission and get out of Suna. It would be wise if you didn't show your face to me again."

Gaara and Kankuro walked away leaving Asuma behind. Gaara turned to Kankuro and said, "Find her. She's staying with us for the remainder of her time here in Suna." Kankuro nodded and disappeared.

:::

Kankuro didn't regret fetching Gaara. He could tell tell just by the expression on the prima donna's face that whatever happened between the two of them wasn't going to be good. He couldn't just abandon her. However, he did not relish the thought of telling her that her freedom was essentially being taken away from her on the whim of the Kazekage.

In fact, he wasn't going to tell her. He was going to lie through his teeth because lying worked...until it didn't. Kankuro knocked on her door and waited quietly for her to answer. He didn't receive a response. He knocked again but this time he heard movement inside. When the door opened he nearly screamed at the fright that awaited him.

She looked like 'who did it' and 'what for'. Her makeup was smeared all over her face and her eyes were bloodshot. And her nose was redder than Rudolph's. She sneered at him but didn't turn him away so he took that as a tentative 'welcome'. He watched as she moved to the sofa and sprawled across it. "Did you ever find Temari?" She asked. Her voice was lifeless and it annoyed him. He felt the need to get some sort of sharp object and poke her with it just to see if she would say 'ouch'.

"Uh, yeah she sent me to come get you. She wants you to stay over tonight."

"...can't she come over here instead?"

"I don't think she can." Ino sat up slightly and looked at him slightly suspicious.

"What are you up to?"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"You sound _nice._ Which is entirely too suspicious." Kankuro looked up at the ceiling briefly before replying. "Not every man you meet is an asshole."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Kankuro inwardly swore realizing that he had let her goad him into saying something he shouldn't. "Nothing. Just get your stuff and come on."

"No. I don't feel like leaving." Kankuro sighed.

"Am I going to have to drag you out of here princess?"

Ino looked at him stubbornly and Kankuro took a threatening step forward. Her hands darted up and she yelled, "No, don't touch me."

Kankuro froze. There was something in her tone that sounded mildly panicking. His brow furrowed. "Look, princess-"

"I'm not joking Kankuro. Just leave." Just then a tear spilled from her eye and trailed down her cheek. Kankuro sighed. She could never make anything easy. She probably didn't know what the word meant.

Kankuro ignored her and approached. She flailed her arms hitting him in the eye in the process of him scooping her up into his arms. She continued fighting him unaware that he had sat down and was holding her tightly in his arms. He let her fight and let himself be abused until she realized that he had respected her wishes and not left the premises.

"Why are you...?" Her eyes were bleary with tears she was struggling to hold back as she looked up at him. They caused her eyes to sparkle like the moonlight on the sea. Kankuro looked away.

"There's nothing demeaning about crying if you're hurting and no one should have to cry alone." Immediately after his words Ino buried her face into his chest and cried her heart out. He wished he had known he was going to be a human Kleenex.

:::

Ino didn't know how she had awakened with strong muscular arms wrapped around her waist. She didn't recall drinking anything nor did she recall bringing someone home with her. The furthest thing from her mind was sex given her last fiasco with it which was rather unusual.

And yet she wasn't alone. She decided to take a slow deep breath before she freaked out. She moved forward a little in an attempt to slip out of the bed and make a run for it but when she shifted slightly the arm around her waist tightened and a face nuzzled her neck making her pulse jump.

Suddenly the previous evening flooded her mind and she was certain her face turned bright red from embarrassment. She couldn't believe she had made such a big fool of herself in front of Kankuro. He was never going to let her live it down. But...why had her held her so tightly while she cried? Why had he been there for her? Ino frowned and stopped trying to escape Kankuro's grasp. Instead, she wanted to turn around and look at him. But what if he woke up and found her staring at him? Wasn't that creepy?

Ino suddenly remembered what happened last time she woke up with a man in her bed under unexpected circumstances. No. She wasn't going to put herself through anything like that again. She used a substitution jutsu and replaced herself with a pillow and got out of the bed. She glanced down at him and noticed her had removed his hood and his shirt. He wasn't the looker his brother was but there was something...Ino shook her head and instead moved to take a shower. She didn't want to think about Kankuro. She didn't want to think about anything. She just hoped by the time she finished her shower he had awakened and was gone.

:::

Luck was not on Ino's side, but when was it ever? Kankuro was still in her bed snuggling rather closely with her pillow. She wanted to take a picture of him but that wouldn't be right since he had been so nice to her the previous night. She could wait to resume her daily torment until after he had awakened.

She turned to walk away and then realized that it was just too priceless of a moment to walk away from. Besides he looked so cute. She took a picture but she wouldn't tell him about it. It would be her little secret.

She moved to the kitchen to make breakfast and decided to make enough for Kankuro too since he probably hadn't the chance to get dinner the previous night. She didn't know why she was in such a charitable mood towards the big jerk, but-

Yes, she did. She knew full well why. The only person's shoulder she had ever leaned on to cry was Temari's and he had taken her place last night. He had made it so that she didn't feel ashamed of her tears, of her pain, and at the end of it all she felt better. She was in his debt and she hating owing debts. Ino sighed and continued cooking. She was almost finished cooking when the door to her temporary residence swung open. Ino's eyes widened as she realized that there was only one person who had ever had the ability to enter into her place of dwelling as they willed it no matter where she was. Just at that moment Kankuro chose that moment to walk out of her bedroom bare chested and rumpled like he had just had a great roll in the hay.

Damn it he would just have to ruin things by looking somewhat sexy.

Temari's eyes widened at the sight of her brother before she turned and looked at Ino. "Am I interrupting something?" Ino's face turned red as she stammered, "it's not what it looks like Temari."

"Oh? Because it looks like my half-naked brother just came out of your room where he obviously spent the night since he didn't spend it in his own bed."

Ino's mouth opened and then closed. "We didn't sleep together!"

Kankuro chose that moment to speak a sinful grin crossing his lips. "Yes, princess, we did. There's no point in hiding it."

Ino smacked herself. "Kankuro!"

He ignored her and moved into the kitchen where she was cooking. "What's for breakfast?"

"I'll just come back later." Temari said backing out of the door.

"Wait, Temari! Let me explain."

"No need for all that. I know the mechanics and I _really_ don't want to hear details about my little brother."

And then she was gone. Ino screamed in frustration and moved to run after her and explain, but Kankuro grabbed her around the waist effectively stopping her.

"Let me go! This is all your fault."

"Calm down. She knows we didn't have sex."

"How can she possibly know we didn't have sex when you look like _that_?"

Kankuro began eating food out of the pan reminding her to turn off the eye of the stove. "What do I look like?" Ino smacked his hands.

"Don't do that! Grab a plate and eat like normal people."

"You're a bossy little thing, aren't you?" Ino glared at him and he did as she said making her a plate as well. "So what do I look like?"

"Like I just sexed you up." Ino took the plate that he handed her with a grudging 'thank you' before sitting down. Kankuro chuckled at her reply. "And why are you naked anyway?"

"Was I supposed to sleep in all my clothes?"

"You were supposed to go home." There was no way in hell he was going home without her, but he wasn't about to tell her that. Nor was he about to tell her that she had turned his shirt into her personal snot rag. Well, maybe he would _after _he had eaten his breakfast and she couldn't take it away from him.

"And how was I supposed to do that when every time I tried to put you in your bed and leave you started crying in your sleep again?" His words were true. They just weren't the whole truth. Ino looked away from him.

The rest of their meal was finished in silence. Kankuro insisted upon washing the dishes so Ino went to style her hair and put on her makeup.

When she came out Kankuro was looking at her a little sheepishly. "Do you mind if I use your shower?" Ino just shrugged.

"You have clothes?"

"Yeah, I always carry a spare." Ino gave him an odd look but otherwise said nothing she waved him to her bedroom but he didn't move immediately. "Why did you put on make up?" Ino frowned. Why? What did he mean why? She was a female. It's what she did. When she didn't reply he said, "I only ask because you look better without it." He turned and walked away then leaving Ino to ponder his words.

:::

Kankuro had no idea how he was supposed to get Ino to come willing to stay with them. She wasn't being as big of a brat as usual so he knew he had a better chance than he normally would, but she was sure to give him hell.

And then the solution, a really simple one popped into his head. Kankuro hopped out of the shower grabbed a towel and wrapped it around his waist before he yelled to Ino, "Hey Ino! I forgot to tell you Gaara wanted to see you last night." He'd let Gaara tell her. Since there was no way she could say no to the Kazekage.

Ino marched into her bedroom yelling as she went, "And you decide to tell me this _now? _He's going to kill-"

Ino's words broke off and Kankuro found himself confused as to the sudden stop in her tirade. She simply stood there and looked at him. He raised a brow and suddenly looked down to see what it was that she was looking at and then realized it was him. As in a dripping-wet-lick- me-dry him.

"Like what you see, princess?" Kankuro smirked. Ino met his eyes and went, "Mmm-hmm." Kankuro turned scarlet and Ino laughed.

"Don't ask a question if you can't take the answer." Ino said and then exited the room.

:::

Ino went to grab a glass of water because it was suddenly very, very hot. It was like one of those scenes out of a porno movie. His hair was dripping wet and rivulets of water were cascading down his chest in slow motion. His eyes were smoldering beckoning her to come closer.

He was covered by a towel that was three sizes too small and left nothing to the imagination. Ah, and his legs! His legs! She didn't even realize she had a thing for legs until she had seen his all tone and muscular.

Suna was going to be the death of her.

The man was sexy as hell...but he still wasn't sexier than Itachi.

:::

Ino entered the Kazekage's residence ( . Temari's place) nervously. He had summoned her the previous night and she hadn't shown up since she was caught up in her own personal drama. She really hoped that he didn't send her home. How would she explain to the Hokage that she got sent home because she was on a fake mission and failed at it? She would be the first to fail a mission that never existed in the first place.

Not to mention if she went home she'd have no choice but to deal with Asuma...

Ino glanced around noting that bastard Kankuro had abandoned her. She scowled. She'd get him back later. The aromatic smells told her the Kazekage was probably in the kitchen. So she went that way and the closer she got the more she wished she hadn't eaten.

"Kazekage-sama." Gaara glanced at her from where he was putting the finishing touches on their meal.

"You may call me Gaara when we are alone."

"Gaara, then. You wanted to see me?"

He motioned for her to follow him and she did so as he entered the dining room and sat down. She felt weird sitting there and watching him eat. She was half way tempted to go and grab some just to cut down on the level of awkwardness.

"Have you packed your belongings?" Ino's countenance fell. She was right. He was sending her home.

"No...I haven't."

"You object to staying here with my family? I would have thought you wanted to be close to Temari."

Ino blinked. "You want me to stay here?"

"Of course. You're practically family anyway. I heard you and Kankuro slept together."

Ino's cheeks flushed. "We did not sleep together! At least not in the way you mean."

"I don't need all the details on the kinky things you do in the bedroom."

Ino blinked and then yelled, "TEMARI!" Temari dropped her henge and started laughing. "You are the epitome of evil." Ino said.

"Yes, I know."

"You wretch! You scared me. I thought he was sending me home."

"Why would he do that you nutcase? He knows I'd give him hell if he did that."

"He summoned me last night. Where is he anyway?"

"Where he always is. In his office, but really that's all he wanted was for you to move in with us."

"Really?"

"Yeah. So go pack your stuff and I'll get a room ready for you."

"Maybe I don't want to live here."

"Too bad. Kazekage's orders and all that."

Ino rolled her eyes but made a mental note to verify that information with the Kazekage later. She wouldn't put it past Temari into tricking her into staying with them. "Fine. I'll go get my stuff." Ino rose to her feet.

"Oh no. Don't' think I'm letting you go that easily." Ino sighed and sat back down. "What is going on with you and my brother?"

"Nothing."

Temari scoffed. "I don't think sharing a bed is nothing."

"You don't know we shared a bed."

Temari gaze her a look that said 'how stupid do you think I am'. Ino replied back with a look that said 'I think you're the village idiot.'

She didn't want to talk about Kankuro. She had too many things swirling around in her mind regarding him so she would distract Temari with what she really wanted to talk to her about anyway. "I saw Asuma last night."

Temari was immediately on guard. "What did he do?"

"Told me the truth."

"Which is?"

"Essentially he despises me for ruining his reputation and his chances of getting back with Kurenai. Oh—and he's been sober since I left."

Temari didn't reply to that statement although it was obvious she had a lot to say about it. "Are you letting him go?"

"It's not like I have much choice. My love is neither wanted nor appreciated."

"Is he still in the village? I'd like to kick his ass before he leaves." Ino smiled sadly.

"I can't blame him, and neither can you, for how he feels. I took advantage of him."

"Ino-"

"I did. If I were going to sleep with him I should have left in the morning. He wouldn't have known I was there in the first place." Ino sighed. "If only there were a time travel jutsu. I'd stop myself from being so stupid."

"I heard there is one in other stories."

"Yeah, me too. It's just too bad there isn't one in this one." Ino shook her head slightly then rose to her feet. "Okay, so I'm going are you coming to help me?"

"I'll be by a little later. I'm going to finish breakfast." Ino nodded and waved. When Temari was sure she was gone she said, "You can come out now Kankuro." Kankuro appeared suddenly looking sheepish. "It's not polite to eavesdrop."

"I know. I'm surprised you let me get away with it." Temari had her reasons for letting Kankuro hear what he had but she wasn't going to mention them.

"So you slept with Ino."

Kankuro scowled. "We just slept Temari. There was no hanky-panky of any kind."

"I know, and that's the problem." Kankuro's mouth dropped open. His sister could really surprise him at times. He was almost certain she did it on purpose. "Look, I'm not getting any younger. I'm in love with someone Kankuro," Temari paused and let those words sink in. He was surprised because love wasn't something she talked about. As far as they knew she wasn't really keen on being in any relationship, but that wasn't true and it was time they knew that. "And I don't feel like I can properly tell him how I feel until my brothers are settled. There's no telling what you two would do if there wasn't a woman around." Kankuro blinked and muttered, "we'd be happy." Temari ignored him just that once.

"You like her don't you?" Kankuro remained stubbornly silent. "Ino has a lot of emotional baggage and lot of self-doubt, but she's a good woman. I know you won't take advantage of her. That's not your way. But if you're going to woo her be careful and do it slowly because otherwise you could break her. That would be a terrible thing since she's here to heal—not to mention if you break her I'll break you."


	5. Who U R vs Who U Want 2 B

**Series: Sensei**

**Author: Juniper11**

**Chapter Title: Who You Are vs Who You Want To Be  
**

**Pairing: Ino x ?**

******Genre: Angst/Romance/Mild Humor/Hurt/Comfort**

**A/N: If you didn't expect the last chapter. You probably definitely didn't expect this one. :)**

**A/N2: Do you see any errors? (besides punctuation ones) Let me know. I tried something different.**

* * *

"Enter."

Gaara raised his eyes and watched as the Konoha kunoichi entered his office. She glanced around the room as any shinobi would immediately cataloging all exits before settling her eyes on him. He approved, but wondered if she saw a threat in him or if it was just a habit.

"Kazekage-sama." She bowed slightly before taking a slight step forward.

"You may call me Gaara when we're alone." Her eyes narrowed at his words and he wondered at it, but said nothing about it.

"Gaara-sama," his lips twitched at her addition of the honorific, "I wanted to verify that you requested that I move in with you and your family."

"It is true. Do you have reason to doubt it?" A sardonic grin appeared on her lips.

"Well, Temari can be rather mischievous when she wants something so..."

"Temari? You mean, Kankuro didn't tell you?"

Ino frowned. "No. He only told me that you wanted to see me." Gaara remained silent for a moment and then said, "I see."

"May I ask why it is that you want me to live with your family?"

Gaara met her gaze and noted that she appeared to be anxious and uneasy. He didn't particularly care for moments when people were uneasy around him. It reminded him of a past best forgotten so he sought to alleviate her anxiety. "You may sit down. There is no need for you to be so formal in a casual conversation." She smiled slightly and moved forward to sit down.

The room settled into silence and Ino thought that he wasn't going to answer her question, but he did she just didn't realize it. "Your tears unsettle me."

"My...tears?" Ino looked at him bewildered and wondered when he had ever seen her cry. Though truly there was no point wondering when he was sitting right there and she could ask plainly. "When did you-"

"So you're here as a potential bride for me or my brother."

Ino's heart stopped beating. She didn't know that it was possible for cardiac patients to be vividly aware of when they were going to die but apparently it was possible. A slight smirk appeared on Gaara's face and at his amusement some of the tension eased out of Ino's body. She no longer felt the need to look up and see whether or not 'it' had hit the fan.

"Wondering how I knew?" Ino nodded. It seemed that nothing was secret among her friends nowadays. The next time they were all together she'd have to tell them they needed to be more careful. Secrecy was of the utmost importance in a village full of ninja. "There is little that my sister does that I am not aware of."

"Then you knew I was coming."

"This is my village." Gaara said, the implication being he knew everything about it.

"Wait, so if you knew Temari's planned to marry one of you off why didn't you put a stop to it?"

"Are you aware of anything in my past Yamanaka-san?"

Ino smiled slightly. "If I can call you Gaara you most assuredly can call me Ino." Gaara slightly inclined his head. "I only know that you were once a jinchuuriki."

"I was not...an easy person to be around in those days. I make a lot of allowances for Temari's actions in light of that fact."

It only took seconds for Ino to process what he was really saying. "You spoil her!" Ino shouted. "That's why she gives us a hard time. She's used to getting her way. No offense but Gaara-sama you should really think about how your actions affect others." The irony of her statement wouldn't hit her until much later and it would spark a change within her.

Gaara said nothing but his amusement wasn't something he could hide. "It is beyond Temari's power to force me to do anything. However, it is generally entertaining to watch her try."

"And yet despite that I sense that there is something you aren't telling me."

"You're very intelligent." In some aspects of her life, but not all.

"Thank you."

"I said nothing because I was curious about who it was that my sister would have me wed."

Ino wondered had he truly been pondering taking a wife. There could truly be no other reason why a single man would allow his sister to go to such lengths even if he was secretly amused by her antics.

Ino was certain that at this point she should start freaking out but for some reason she found herself strangely calm. It was like she was outside of her body looking on the whole scene as a neutral observer. Perhaps the panic would come later...

"Oh? And what do you think?"

"I would have thought she would have chosen her friend...Tenten was it?"

"It is, but Tenten is...otherwise romantically involved." Ino was proud of the way she phrased it because it certainly hadn't been what she was thinking. "Are you considering me for marriage Gaara-sama?"

"I do not know."

Ino sat straighter in her chair. That wasn't a definite no so that meant it was a possible yes. If that was the case she needed to be frank with him. She would not allow for any misunderstandings with Temari's brother. "You know I didn't really come here to marry either you or your brother."

"Then why did you come?"

His eyes seemed to bore into hers. They demanded the truth and Ino was suddenly tired of lying to herself.

"I fell in love with someone I shouldn't have. I'm here to get over it."

"Did he love you?"

"No."

"I see." Gaara leaned forward across his desk and Ino's heart skipped a beat. "Did Temari ever assign you a place to work?"

Ino paused surprised. She expected him to ask more questions about her situation. She had expected to get angry about it. Yet now she knew that when it involved the Kazekage she needed to expect the unexpected.

"No. We didn't really get around to it."

"Good. You'll work here with me."

"But you're the Kazekage and I'm a Konoha kunoichi. What could I possibly help you with?"

"I think the better question would be what can I help _you_ with?"

:::

"Stop pretending that you care anything about Tenten. It ceased being amusing long ago."

Gai's smiling face immediately sobered. The two men stared at each other itching to fight, but neither were willing to initiate a battle over a matter that could very well destroy their relationship forever. They were Team Gai and they worked together better than any other team in Konoha. It would be a shame to let it all end.

"I could say the same to you Neji. You never showed any interest in her until she tried to move on."

"You know nothing."

"I know that she wants me. Isn't that enough?" When Neji started showing the first stirrings of anger Gai said, "I would ask that you not confuse her."

Neji discerned in those moments that he knew about the kiss they had shared.

"She wouldn't have kissed me if the feelings weren't there."

"She's innocent and you're taking advantage of her. She's capable of making her own decisions without you resorting to such unyouthful tactics."

Silence reigned before Neji turned and walked away.

:::

Tenten needed an intervention. That was why she dragged the kunoichi over to her house for ice cream. It didn't take long for the brunette to get all her pent up aggression off her chest. Maybe it was the sugar high.

"Who dafuc does he think he is?"

Sakura's eyes widened at Tenten's strong language. She couldn't recall a time she had ever heard Tenten that angry. She supposed, though, that everyone had there breaking point. She looked frazzled and she had looked that way for days. She really wished the others were here. They really needed a bf pow wow.

"Did he get that much under you skin?" Tenten threw Sakura a nasty look. Sakura raised her hands defensively. "I only ask because strong emotions like this tend to mean something."

"It means that Neji went too far. I know how I feel and he's just an ass for telling me I don't really know."

"Tenten you have to admit you've loved Neji forever. It's not that far of a leap for him to think that you're a little confused." Tenten picked up the closet object, which happened to be the remote control, and threw it at Sakura who barely managed to dodge the Weapon Mistress' projectile.

"...whose side are you on anyway?"

"I'm on your side. I want you to be happy. And if you'll be happy with Neji I want you to consider it. Honestly, when was the last time you talked to Gai anyway?"

Tenten pouted silently before saying, "I don't even know." Sakura sighed sensing all the ire within her friend being slowly replaced by despair.

"Tenten have you considered that maybe he's waiting for you. Pass me the vanilla ice cream and the fudge." Ice cream was exchanged without words.

"Waiting why? I've already told him how I felt."

"Maybe he wants to be sure that you want him."

"But I told him-"

"Doesn't matter. Neji is younger, sexier, and quite possibly smarter than he is. What woman in her right mind would give that up if she didn't have to?"

"I have given it up."

Sakura laughed. "If that were true you and Neji wouldn't be making out every time I turn around."

"You make it seem like I go out there and try to jump his bones whenever I get the chance. He finds me. He kisses me."

"And you kiss him back!" Tenten turned her back to Sakura who only laughed. "Well, I'm not saying you shouldn't. I'm just saying I wouldn't blame you."

"You're no help Sakura." Tenten said over her shoulder.

"Look, I'll take one thing back. Neji isn't smarter than Gai."

"..?"

"It didn't take him nearly as long to realize you're a terrific person and worth putting up a fight for. He's a genius in my books."

Tenten smiled.

"But!" Tenten waited for the sucker punch. "Gai is older. He's probably ready to settle down and have a family. He's _serious_ about this. If you're going to be his woman be his woman. Fidelity. It ain't just a word."

"We're not even together."

"No, you're not. But are you acting like you want to be? You remained single for Neji without even looking at another guy. Doesn't Gai deserve the same?"

:::

After she had pigged out with Sakura on all things delectably sweet Tenten went to find Gai. She didn't want to resort to finding Hinata again because she was afraid she would run into Neji in the Hyuuga compound. So she wandered the village hoping that by some odd chance she'd see a flash of green.

Luck was a lady that night and she found him training—alone. She wondered about Lee and made a mental note to find him later to make sure he was okay, but right that second she was awash in his mere presence.

She was certain he knew she was there but he didn't stop his routine. She was half-way tempted to join him but she suddenly wasn't very sure she'd be welcome. Eventually , though, she stopped being a pansy and joined him because regardless of whatever happened between them he was still her teammate.

He didn't pull any punches and she aimed her weapons to kill and in the end their workout was strenuous. Later, when she collapsed on the ground he lay down beside her which was unusual. Nice, but still unusual. He was generally filled with boundless energy. It made her think that maybe he just wanted to be by her side and was too shy to admit it. It made her feel a little better thinking that maybe he was just as shy as she was in some aspects.

"Do you really want to be with me Tenten?"

Tenten raised her body up on her elbow and looked down on him. "How can you not know the answer to that question?" Tenten frowned and began to wonder whether or not Sakura was right. Had Gai been unsure of her all this time? Could he possibly be more insecure about their almost relationship than she was?

Tenten sat up completely then slowly reached her hand out and rested it on top of Gai's. "Everyone keeps asking me am I sure about you or do I want Neji instead. It drives me crazy." She didn't voice her question but somehow he seemed to have heard it.

_Why?_

"You kissed him_ twice_." How he even knew about that she didn't even want to guess. Her life had somehow become an open book and anyone who wanted to read it could. It wasn't a happy thought so she wouldn't dwell on it.

"I did." She didn't even try to hide it or make him think that the kiss was meaningless. It meant something to her. What it meant she wasn't sure of. "I also kissed you once. Would you like to tie things up?" Gai chuckled at Tenten's obvious plea for affection from him. Tenten smiled drawing his attention to her lips. He stared for a while but Tenten didn't really expect him to do anything about it. However, when he sat up and lightly pressed his lips to hers her heart stopped. It was soft, sweet, and swift. She was surprised that she didn't turn into a big puddle of goo. When he pulled away she sighed in mild disappointment.

"Next time, Tenten, kiss the one you want to keep."

:::

Gaara was a sadist. There was no other explanation for the reason he wanted her awake before the sun had even thought about shining. And she wasn't even going to mention that he wanted to meet her in what she considered to be the middle of the desert.

He told her to dress comfortably so she stuck with her ninja gear and met him at their appointed spot. He wasn't there when she arrived. Ino scowled. He was probably still in bed. She hadn't heard him moving around while she was getting ready. Or it could have something to do with the fact there was no way she'd try to figure out what was going on in the Kazekage's bedroom. That was just asking for trouble and while she was aware that she was quite the little troublemaker even she had her boundaries.

She might not have noticed him up and about that because she was emotionally exhausted from dealing with Temari and her insanity all day. She came to help her move her stuff but every now and then she would look at her and Ino just knew what she was thinking.

Kankuro

and Her.

She didn't push the issue—probably because she knew if she did then it would definitely never ever happen. She didn't like being forced into any situation. She'd fight it with every ounce of energy she had.

Still, it was draining. There wasn't anything going on between her and Kankuro unless you count the odd friendship that was developing between them. (Ino didn't count that.) She really didn't want to disappoint Temari. She now understood what Tenten was talking about when she said she didn't want to take the chance of putting a strain on her relationship with Temari. She was entirely too important of a friend to let go of.

He showed up in a swirl of sand just when she was thinking about leaving. He offered no word of apology and she bit her lip to keep from saying anything.

"It's impolite to keep a lady waiting."

But apparently she didn't bite it hard enough. His lips twitched but otherwise he said nothing. Instead he sat down on the sand across from her, folded his legs, and closed his eyes.

Ino blinked. What was he doing? Why was she here? Should she leave?

"Gaara-sama." He slowly opened his eyes and looked at her questioningly. "Why am I here?"

Gaara silently sized her up before saying, "I was once told that unless you're ready for an answer you shouldn't ask the question."

_Are you ready for the answer? _

The question hung heavily between them and suddenly Ino became nervous. What was it about this man that always seemed to set her on edge? She never felt like herself when she was with him. She always felt timid and confused and that was the furthest thing from what she had ever been. Well, she had enough. She was no longer going to play the meek little girl and dance whatever tune he was playing.

"Why am I here?" She repeated silently saying, 'Bring it'.

"You're here because you're an emotional mess."

Annnndddd...he might as well have punched her in the throat. It would have hurt less.

"I'm well aware of that."

"Then what are you going to do to fix it?" Gaara inquired. Ino said nothing because she didn't have an answer to that. "Who are you?" At the slight subject change Ino frowned.

"Ino Yamanaka." She was beginning to look at Gaara like he was crazy and she suddenly wished she hadn't agreed to meet him alone, in the dark, and in an unpopulated area.

Can you say horror movie? She _would_ have to be the blonde.

"I did not ask you what your name was. I asked you who you were."

Ino's lips curled. "Is this some philosophical debate?" Gaara didn't reply and she was certain that his taciturn nature was going to drive her insane...or make her attempt murder. If Konoha wouldn't end up in a war over it the endeavor would be tempting. "I'm a kunoichi." She finally said.

"Is that all there is to you?" Gaara inquired.

"No! Look will you just-"

"Until you can answer my question be silent and think on it."

Ino's mouth dropped open and Gaara closed his eyes once more.

:::

The sun was beginning to rise when Ino's high level of pisstivity began to lower. She wasn't going to sit in the desert all day. She liked living. She had no idea what was with the riddle she was supposed to figure out but she knew she wasn't going to get anywhere without asking questions. However a blunt question like before wasn't going to get her anywhere. In fact, she'd probably just anger him and that was something she didn't want.

There was something beneath all of this that he wanted her to find and find it she would. She was angry but she was up for the challenge.

It wasn't like she had anything else to do.

"Who are _you_?" His eyes slowly opened and Ino was certain that in those moments she saw into the depths of his soul. She knew fear. She had a brush or two with death but she came out on top. Today she wasn't all that certain she would.

"I am the Monster."

Ino's brow furrowed. "The-" But before she could say anything further his eyes closed once more. Ino stared at him for a moment or two before closing her own eyes and began to meditate.

Meditating was not one of Ino's favorite things to do. It gave her introspective on herself and she typically didn't like what she saw when she did.

Ino's eyes snapped open. That was the point. He brought her out here so she could take a good look at herself. He wanted her to stop hiding from what she was and accept it like he had accepted that he was a Monster.

But now that she thought about it he wasn't a monster. A monster wouldn't drag her out here in the middle of the night and make her think about who she was. A monster would have killed her at the first opportunity. Ino paused. Well the making her wake up at the crack of dawn was kind of a fate worse than death but she had dealt with worse. So why would he even say that?

Ino found herself staring at the Kazekage. Something about him radiated confidence and strength. It was intriguing to find herself in the presence of such a person in a casual setting.

Gaara's eye cracked open and Ino's eyes immediately shut even though she new she was busted. She cracked open an eye only to see his lip twitching slightly.

She took that as an invitation to speak. "Why are you a monster?"

"I used to kill for my own pleasure."

"But you don't do that anymore, right?"

"That doesn't mean I don't still want to."

Ino blinked. "Do you still want to?"

"I don't go into rages anymore like I once did when I held Shukaku. But Shukaku was with me the majority of my life. Those type of rages don't just magically disappear." That was right. She did recall that once upon a time he had been a jinchurriki. She'd have to ask Temari later to ask her what happened. As far as she knew that if you took the monster from the man the man died while the monster lived—and Gaara was very much alive.

"So what did you do to stop them?" Ino asked curiously.

"I accept myself for who I am and I use who I am to my advantage."

"But how-?"

"When I made the decision to veer from my...psychotic path in the beginning people still feared me. They still expected me to snap at any moment. _ I _still expected it. So I had to do something about it. In the end I decided to use my rage to protect instead of kill. The greatest fear of the people became their greatest hope. I directed all my anger at those who would dare harm my people."

Ino was sure her eyes were so large they were about to roll out of her head. She had never heard anything so simplistically true before. "The Monster is still inside me." Gaara raised a hand placed it against his chest. "Only now it sleeps until I choose to awaken it."

A tear slipped out of Ino's eye before she could stop it. There was something about his brief story that made her so sad for him. Something about his words spoke of a loneliness that echoed deep within her.

"You would cry for me?"

Ino gave him a watery smile. "Yeah, I would."

"Why?" He truly didn't understand why she would and that made her tears fall a little swifter. Ino raised her hand and wiped her face with the back of her hand.

"Because somehow I get the feeling that you won't do it for yourself." He gave no reply to that which let Ino know that she was right in her assessment. She cried silently for a while longer and when she composed herself Gaara asked her again, "Who are you?"

She knew the answer. Maybe it was the meditation that gave her the answer or maybe it was the fact that Gaara relaxed enough to tell her a little about himself that made it easier to come to her own conclusion. Whatever it was she was ready to give the answer—whether she liked it or not.

"I'm Forgiveness." He looked intrigued by her answer. She knew he was waiting for her to explain and so she took a deep breath and gave him the answer readily since he had done the same with her. Maybe that's all she needed anyway was someone to listen to her and not judge her based upon what they thought they knew.

"Somehow I've adopted this stigma for being easy, or being a whore as some people put it. If there is one thing I'm not or ever will be is easy." Ino smirked. "If people see me even talking to a man more than once then for some reason that means I've slept with him. Even my own teammates believe I'm this seducer of men. I've never seen it happen with anyone else, yet somehow it always happens to me. I don't sleep with every man I meet. That's not my style. It's cause me all sorts of problems but I forgive the people who believe it. I forgive the people who say it.

I can't carry around an abundance of anger. The weight is too heavy for me to bear. It's easier for me to forgive and move on." She felt as if some sort of weight was lifted off her shoulders with her words. She was just about to smile when Gaara's words cut through her.

"You're wrong. You're not Forgiveness." Ino blinked stunned at his rejection of her answer. "Look deeper Ino. There's more to you than that."

"How do you know that?" She didn't even know that. How could he, a complete stranger, tell her otherwise?

"I know because you are Temari's friend." He rose to his feet then and held out his hand for Ino to take. She glanced at it for a second somehow sensing that if she took his hand it would have some sort of meaning. She shouldn't take it.

She did.

:::

Ino started meditating daily. It wasn't something she wanted to do but Gaara insisted upon it and you only argued with a Kage of a foreign village when you were stupid. It was during such a day of meditation when a slug appeared on her head.

She was going to _kill _Sakura.

"Would you please," Ino said from between clenched teeth, "remove yourself from my head."

"Excuse me Ino. Sakura asked me to deliver a message."

Ino nodded and grabbed the note attached to the slug's back. She didn't recognize the slug but she supposed that wasn't important seeming as though it disappeared as soon as the message was in her hands.

Ino opened the scroll and read the contents.

:::

_Dear Ino,_

_I suppose I should start off by telling you that all is well. Did you meet Itachi? Did he deliver our messages?_

_Tenten and I are fine. So don't worry about us._

_Ino, I can't even think of small talk to fill this letter with. I have to tell you what I did. I don't want you to find this out from anyone else. I talked to Kurenai on your behalf. _

_:::_

Ino paused in her reading and closed her eyes. She hadn't told her friends that she had already spoken to Kurenai. She hadn't wanted them to know—especially after the woman wouldn't tell her anything. Just thinking about it made her angry. She was tempted to put the letter aside and focus on her meditation instead but morbid curiosity ran through her veins.

:::

_She told me why she broke up with Asuma. Ino I promised her that I would keep this between the two of us so you can't tell Temari, Ten, or Hina. You know how word gets around about us. I can't make you swear in person and I couldn't wait until you came home because who knows when that will be? _

_Have you met any Suna cuties? _

_:::_

Focus Sakura. Focus. Ino silently growled.

:::

_I can guess what you're thinking and I'll spit it out. They broke up because of you._

_:::_

Ino blanched. That didn't make sense. Because of her? She had never done anything to cause any problems in their relationship. She always thought they were the cutest couple.

:::

_She says that Asuma is in love with you. _

:::

"Bull shit!"

"What is?" Ino's initial impulse was to hide the letter but she knew that would only raise his curiosity and that would definitely cause problems.

"Just this letter from my crazy friend." Kankuro glanced at the letter that she folded and sat on the table casually and then back at Ino. Before he could say anything she said, "Did you come into my room unannounced _again_?" Kankuro grinned which Ino answered with a smile of her own.

"If you wanted me to stay out you should have locked the door."

"I'll keep that in mind. Now what do you want?"

"It's your turn to help Gaara cook."

"...I'm a guest."

Kankuro snorted. "Keep telling yourself that. Rest in Peace." He called out to remind her that Gaara was a regular tyrant in the kitchen, before exiting her room laughing.

Ino glanced at the letter briefly knowing she should read the rest, but she didn't think the contents of the letter were going to do anything but make her feel bad. She picked it up and stared at it for a moment before putting it in her drawer for later.

Besides, she'd rather help Gaara cook.

:::

_While they were together whenever the opportunity arose to speak about you he did so. Yes, he spoke of Shikamaru and Chouji as well but she said there was something about the way he said your name that changed. _

_She said it was the way he used to say her name. She told me other things that essentially added up to him falling for you and not realizing it. Actually, Ino I think he does know it and that's why he took up alcohol to escape his feelings since he couldn't love the one he wanted and he couldn't love the one he was with. _

_The night the two of you made love I know he called out Kurenai's name. Temari told me (but just me) so don't be angry at her. I think he did that so that you wouldn't feel guilty about sleeping with him. He wanted you to be able to walk away._

_But you stayed, Pig. He couldn't pretend it never happened and neither could you. That night made him face reality. He loves you._

_Why he didn't hold onto you is anyone's guess. Maybe he's still trying to deny it. Maybe he's just pushing you away. I really don't know. I don't have a clue when it comes to men. _

_I know this probably isn't a good time to tell you this because you're there in Suna to get over it and let it go but I felt like, as your friend, you should know. Do with it what you will. If you're happy I'm happy. _

_But Ino that isn't all I'm writing to you about. _

_Pig, I'm in trouble._

_To be continued...in Sakura's story._

**A/N: I used Narrator and had it read this chapter to me. I picked up A LOT of errors. Did I get them all?**


End file.
